Reunited
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: AU OOC In a world where Sesshy likes Lucky Charms, Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends when they were little, but Inuyasha moved away. The two are reunited and now have to go through more than they could ever imagine! Chapter 10 posted!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome is the daughter of a rich, dead tycoon in the modern times. Inuyasha and Kagome were best friends when they were little... until Inuyasha moved away. The two meet in high school... Will love blossom? Or will the past haunt their lives?

Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother (not half) and he has moved out of the house and living on his own. (there will be OOC in this, but I'm not following the personality of the original Sesshomaru) Rin is Inuyasha's sister, but she was adopted. Kohaku isn't possessed, Miroku doesn't have his wind tunnel/air rip/Kazaana (is that how you spell it?) and I'm not sure if I should even put Naraku in this story. Kagura and Kanna; yes. But Naraku... eh. You can decide! Add something to my review about it!

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Flashback"_

**Chapter 1: Lucky charms **

_"Inuyasha!!"_

_A small silver haired boy around seven turned around. Behind him was a young girl around his age running up to him. Sighing, he put down the box he was holding._

_"Inuyasha... where are you going?" The girl asked, her voice quivering. "Is it a vacation?" The boy sadly shook his head._

_"I'm moving..." He said in almost a whisper. He watched in hurt as tears started to form in the girl's eyes. "I didn't find out until last night... I would've told you earlier... really, I would..." He swallowed, trying to hold his own tears back. _

_"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" the girl asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. The boy nodded in reply as he reached out and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I'm gonna miss you..."_

_"Wait." The silver haired boy stuck his hand in the pocket of his jeans. After searching around, for a second, he pulled out a small pink stone attached to a string. The girl's eyes widened as she looked at it._

_"It's so pretty..." She murmured, gazing at it. _

_"I want you to keep it." He said, placing the stone in her hands. "It's to remember me by."_

_"Thank you..." Suddenly, the girl's face lit up. "I have something for you too!" She took a dark blue beaded necklace with animal teeth off her neck and handed it to the boy. "It's not as pretty as yours... but it's one of my favourite things. I want you to keep it... to remember me."_

_The boy smiled. "I would never forget you, Kagome."_

_The girl looked up "Promise?"_

_"**Pinky** promise." He replied with a grin as he stuck his pinky finger out. Kagome did the same._

_"I'll miss you...Inuyasha."_

_"I'll miss you too, Kagome." _

**Beep! Beep! Beep! **

Kagome opened her eyes. "Ugh... not now..." She moaned as she rolled over to turn off the alarm clock. (A/N: Kagome doesn't live at the Higurashi shrine. She lives somewhere else) Kagome sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. "Wait... wasn't something special supposed to happen today?" She asked herself, looking out the window. "I'll find out later..."

The raven haired girl stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kagome's family was... well... rich. Ever since her father died, her family had been pretending not to be rich. It was actually pretty easy, actually, but whenever someone found out about who her father really was, they would have to move. So far, they had lived in this house for a year. It wasn't a mansion, but it was beautiful, just the same.

"Kagome!" Her brother, Sota yelled. "The new neighbors moved in today! They have a guy there that looks your age! Maybe you can become friends with him!"

Kagome grunted a response as she walked to the fridge. She opened the large metal door to receive a cool breeze coming from inside the refrigerator. She pulled out the orange juice and poured herself a glass.

_'Hm... a boy my age... I wonder who he is...'_

"Kagome. The Fujiko's are coming for supper tonight." Kagome choked on her orange juice.

"What?" She asked, a look of disbelief on her face. "Our new neighbors?! But... Why? They only came this morning!"

"Well, one of the kids will be attending your school. Inu... yasha... I think that's what his name was..."

_"I will never forget you, Kagome..."_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered _'Could it really be you?' _Kagome thought as she fingered the small jewel around her neck. _'It couldn't be...'_ Kagome took another sip of her orange juice. _'It just couldn't...'_

_"I'll miss you, Inuyasha..."_

The silver haired boy opened his eyes. He immediately shut them to block out the sunlight. "Goddamn light..." He cursed under his breath. "If I hadn't moved away from my first house, I'd probably want to wake up..." He rolled over so his back faced the sun. _'Then I could see Kagome's face once again...'_

As you know, it's hard to forget your long time best friend. I; for example have lost many of them. My first best friend moved to another school, so I don't see her very often, my next best friend moved to Alberta, I think. Can you believe this is all before the fourth grade?! (I'm Canadian) My third best friend left in the middle of grade six, which left me to deal with our arch-rivals alone. (I miss you, Missacobi!) Fortunately for me, I became friends with this girl in the fourth grade. We met because we were celebrating our birthdays on the same day. Today, She's my best friend! Now I'm threatened with the chance that she might move to Toronto in high school! Doesn't my life suck?! My best friend right now is none other than author Dragoneyes238! Thank her for showing me this site! I love it!!

Anyway...

Inuyasha stumbled down the stairs of his new home after getting dressed in some jeans and a long navy blue T-shirt and found himself in a living room full of boxes. "Wrong room..." He muttered to himself.

"Inuyasha! Over here!" Inuyasha turned around to see a familiar silver haired relative of his, sitting at the breakfast table in the middle of the room eating cereal.

"Wha... Sessh?" Inuyasha gaped at his older brother. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Eh... I decided to come have a look at your new house for the heck of it." He turned to Inuyasha and grinned. "Besides, if I didn't now, our mother would have forced me sometime anyway... and that's the last thing I need!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, that's a good enough reason." He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. It was then that Inuyasha noticed what cereal Sesshomaru was eating.

"Lucky charms?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. "You've been eating that since you were eight! Don't you think you should give it a rest?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his cereal. "Nope." He replied flatly. "This cereal plus coffee can keep me awake longer than those fucking energy bars mom used to feed us for a snack. Look! They even made the marshmallows bigger!"

Inuyasha laughed slightly. He was glad he had an older brother. Not only was he cool, he was funny, nice and a flat out great guy. They had gotten really close after their father had died and was replaced by some person they didn't know. Sesshomaru had even hung out with him and Kagome. Then again, he was only a few years older and they had a lot in common.

"Here." Inuyasha caught the half-full box of lucky charms that Sesshomaru threw at him. "You look tired. Have some."

Inuyasha looked at the funny little leprechaun on the front. "Er... okay." Inuyasha searched around the kitchen until he found his mother's hiding place for the bowls. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he pulled out one of them.

"The spoons are in the drawer over near the sink." Sesshomaru mumbled while taking a sip of his coffee. Inuyasha nodded and took a spoon.

"Man... you don't even live here and you know more about this house than I do." Inuyasha laughed as he poured the cereal into his bowl. He then took the milk, which was on the table near his brother and drenched the sugary bits with it. "Hey! These are good!"

"Told ya so." Sesshomaru teased. "Hey... How come you never write to that Kagome chick anymore?"

"She moved again..." Inuyasha muttered, fumbling with the beads around his neck. "And she's not a chick!"

"Well, she was your age." Sesshomaru said slyly, his eyes narrowing. "She should be a chick by now." Inuyasha blushed at Sesshomaru 's statement his brother looked at a picture of Kagome on the table, then out the window to the next house. "You never know, Kagome might be living right next door and you wouldn't even know it." Inuyasha's brother stood up. "I'd better leave. Mom will kill me if she knows I snuck in here."

"What?" Inuyasha gaped. "But you said-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshomaru covering his mouth.

"Mom doesn't know a lot of things I do." He whispered. "_This_ is one of them." Sesshomaru removed his hand from his brother's face. Inuyasha grinned.

"Alright, but go out the back. I think mom's in the garage." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Thanks, bro." He said before leaving. "I'll see you tonight."

"Huh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why tonight?"

"I was invited over here by mom, who then got invited over by your neighbors for dinner. So obviously, I have no choice but to come with you."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked back down at his cereal. "I hope we don't have to dress up... or..." Inuyasha shuddered "...cut my hair." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I doubt it." He laughed. "Well, I'm off. See ya!"

"Yep!" Inuyasha waved as Sesshomaru vanished from the room. The next thing he heard, was a door slamming, his father's voice and Sesshomaru saying: "I can explain...!"

Inuyasha sighed. "This is going to be a long day..."

Was it good? Review pleeze!


	2. Salted Ramen with eggs

Hello peoples. I'm feel sort of light hearted cuz I'm listening to dearest on my Inuyasha CD (thanx a billion D238! I'm so happy). Light-hearted is a foreign feeling to me... but whenever I feel it, I feel so much better than I usually do! It feels good! Neway, Here's chapter 2. Probably the longest chapter I've ever written in such short time. dances to dearest

****

****

****

**Chapter2: Salted ramen with eggs.**

Kagome opened a small box of fortune cookies that her mother had bought for a snack. She broke the cookie open and pulled the piece of paper out.

"You will be reunited long lost friend soon...?" Kagome read aloud. "Hah! Fat chance!" She said as she ate the cookie. _'If only these stupid fortune cookies told the truth...'_ She thought, slightly saddened as the thought of Inuyasha came back to her.

The raven haired girl fingered the jewel around her neck once again. Kagome had gotten into the habit of fingering the jewel whenever she thought of her dear friend Inuyasha and it was now permanent.

"I hope Inuyasha still has the gift _I_ gave him..." Kagome said to herself. _'He's probably thrown it away by now...' _She thought sadly as she opened her second fortune cookie. "Your marriage is not going to be with who you would expect... And I thought the first one was stupid!" Kagome laughed lightly as the front door opened.

"Kagome! I'm home!" Her mother called. "And I have the groceries for tonight. Could you help me with supper?"

"Depends on if I know how to cook it." Kagome replied, her spirits still lighter from the message from the cookie. Her mother chuckled.

"Salted ramen with eggs." She said, smiling. Kagome immediately stood up.

"Bring on the ramen!" She exclaimed, her fist in the air. Her mother laughed once again. "How many packs did you get?"

"Ten." Her mother replied as she climbed up the stairs. "I'm pretty sure that one of them will have a big stomach. Now, go and get some water boiling."

Kagome took her necklace off and placed it in a tray on the counter. She would never forgive herself if the only memory she had of her friend was ruined. It was the only thing she had left of her silver haired friend.

Kagome filled the pot with water and set it on the element. She then strolled across the kitchen and turned on the cd player. Inside was a mix of her favourite songs (some of these included American ones like Outkast and Linkin Park. Sound familiar? hehe) which she had burned for herself. Some of other songs include 'Change the world, I am, Dearest, Fukai Mori, My will and Shippo's song. (If you don't know what Shippo's song is, look it up on your media player and download it. It's SOOOOOO CUTE!!)

Kagome put Shippo's song on repeat so she could listen to it over and over again as she cooked. It reminded her of her friend's little brother, Shippo. It was a cute, happy, bouncy song that never got old.

Kagome sang along with the song as she whipped the eggs for the ramen. Her mother added the ramen noodles to the boiling pot and worked on the stir-fry.

"Mmm... It smells so good." Kagome murmured, looking down at the ramen as her mother dumped the chicken and vegetables inside.

Kagome's mother smiled "Could you hand me the egg?" She asked, holding her hand out to take the bowl of whipped eggs. Kagome nodded and did as she was told. "So..." Her mother started as she stirred the egg in. "Are you excited about meeting the boy next door?"

"Hn?" Kagome looked at her mother quizzically, then shrugged. "Not really..."

"Kagome..." Her mother looked at her sternly. "You have to get over your friend. As far as you know, you may never see him again. You need to get some new friends."

"I HAVE new friends!" Kagome yelled, slamming her fist into the counter. This caused the CD player to skip to My Will. "I do! There's Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame-"

"I know, Kagome... but you have to understand. You will never see Inuyasha if you just mope around thinking about him inside."

"Mom..." Kagome looked at the floor. "It's not like that..." Before her mother could argue any more, Kagome stormed out of the kitchen and out the door. She ran down the stairs and was opened the door to see a silver-haired boy about to ring the doorbell. Kagome was taken aback by this and lost her balance. The boy looked down at her strangely.

"Er... You okay?" He asked. Kagome, completely embarrassed by her actions stood up and nodded.

"Yeah... just fine. You just surprised me that's all."

"Okay..." He mumbled, looking away. Just then, Ms. Higurashi popped out of nowhere.

"There you guys are! I was wondering when you'd be coming!" This surprised both Kagome and the silver haired boy, who simultaneously lost their balance and fell.

"Ow... mom!" Kagome yelled, getting up. "Don't do that!" Kagome then noticed that behind the boy was a woman with long black hair tied back loosely and a man with hair just like the boys, except it seemed better taken care of. Kagome looked down at the boy and noticed something peculiar about him. Two dog ears rested on the top of his head. Kagome had the urge to... touch them, but refused to do so. She knew one thing for sure. These two seemed like Youkai... but their mother looked human. Were they Hanyou?

"Hi." The woman spoke up. "I'm Nini Fujiko and these are my sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." She gestured to each of them. Kagome's stepped back at the name of their younger son. _'Inuyasha...' _she thought sadly. She had to admit, the younger one of the boys looked a lot like her friend... Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as the lady continued on. "My husband will be here in fifteen minutes or so. He said that he'd be a little late coming home from work tonight. Nini smiled sweetly, while the other two had looks of disgust on their faces. They seemed to dislike their father.

"I'm Nakano, this is my son, Souta and my daughter, Kagome." Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes widened. The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

_'Inuyasha...?'_ Kagome asked herself silently. She then shook her head. _'No... It couldn't be him.' _Kagome took one last glance at Inuyasha before turning around and walking up the stairs.

& & &

Inuyasha watched as the girl named Kagome walked up the stairs. _'She does look like Kagome... but it couldn't be her...' _

Inuyasha's ears then twitched. "I hear 'I am' playing." He murmured. Sesshomaru caught this statement and smiled.

"Looks like your sense of sound hasn't been weakened from all those parties." The older demon chuckled.

"Heh. Looks like yours hasn't either." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms with a triumphant smirk. "At least someone in this house has a good taste in music."

"Please, do come in!" Kagome's mother beckoned them inside. Inuyasha heard his mother gasp in awe and then compliment the woman's taste. He glanced over at his older brother who rolled his eyes.

"She never stops, does she?" Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha's ears picked up Sesshomaru 's statement and he laughed quietly.

"... well you should come upstairs." Inuyasha heard Ms. Higurashi finish. "Supper's almost ready." Nini bowed respectively and removed her designer shoes that she had gotten from travelling. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru -of course- did not have anything near that ranking. They wore the usual skate shoes, slightly dirty from being outside. Despite the fact that they were the sons of famous celebrities (human and Youkai), they didn't bother acting like one. It was a complete waste of time and made them look obnoxious. The three neighbors walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. When they got there, they turned right and ended up in the dining room. It was decorated in warm colours, pictures and keepsakes hanging from the walls. In the center of the room was a large glass dining table with matching wooden chairs surrounding it.

"I hope you like salted ramen with eggs!" Ms. Higurashi said happily. The four walked into the room, followed by a slightly shy Souta. "Kagome will be down in a second." Ms. Higurashi was so busy talking to Nini, that she didn't notice that it pained Inuyasha to hear her say Kagome so many times. He suddenly felt someone tapping on his arm. He looked down to see a young boy with short black hair looking up at him.

"Do you have a friend you miss?" Souta asked. Inuyasha was hesitant to reply, but nodded slightly. "Kagome has a friend that she misses. He moved away a long time ago. She has a necklace that was given to her by her friend before they moved. She treats that thing like it's worth a million dollars!" Sesshomaru, who had been listening in on the conversation, smiled.

_'If only you knew Inuyasha.' _He thought to himself. _'You've been blinded by sad memories.'_ The demon then turned his head in the direction of a new sound. Kagome was now walking into the kitchen. She looked slightly depressed, as if someone kept mentioning her long lost friend that Souta said so much about.

"Hey." Inuyasha whispered to the kid beside him. "What was her friend's name?" Souta seemed to be deep in thought.

"Er... Inu-something..." Souta mumbled. "What was it?"

_'Great!'_ Inuyasha thought, sweat dropping. _'A dyslectic.'_

"Inu... sash... no... Inu...masho... Inu... yasho..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped at her brother.

_'Inuyasha!' _Inuyasha thought in shock. _'That would explain why she seemed surprised when she heard my name... then again. I did the same thing when I heard hers._

"Sorry." Souta mumbled, giving Kagome those adorable, innocent eyes. Kagome smiled.

"It's okay, Souta." She said warmly, messing up his hair. Inuyasha looked over at his brother, who seemed unfazed by the incident that just happened.

"RAMEN'S READY!!" Ms. Higurashi said loudly. Everyone at the table (except for Nini) fell onto the ground in surprise.

"Mom!" Kagome groaned as she got up. "I told you not to do that!" Her mother looked at her innocently.

"Do what?" she asked sweetly. All of the kids sweat dropped at this.

"Mom..."

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Inuyasha murmured. "...when we met someone louder than our mom."

"Welcome to my world." The raven-haired girl sighed.

The ramen was soon served and dinner started... along with a little competition between Inuyasha and Kagome. The two scowled at each other as they ate their ramen, trying to finish it first.

"Sesshomaru." Nini looked over at her son. "Shouldn't you stop your brother before he chokes?" The older demon shook his head.

"This is his normal speed." He replied with a smile.

"Heh." Souta piped up. "Kagome's too." Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief.

"Looks like Inuyasha's met his match." Sesshomaru said as he picked up a bunch of noodles with his chopsticks. Everyone watched the competition. At first, it seemed as if Inuyasha was winning, then Kagome caught up with him. It was close... really close.

"I'M DONE!!" They yelled simultaneously. Everyone gawked.

"Well, well, Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru laughed. "Looks like you have a new rival." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then at Sesshomaru.

"Whatever." They both said, taking their trays and racing for the sink. After the dishes were out of the way, Kagome ran down the stairs and into the basement. Inuyasha was close behind... in fact, he could push her out of the way whenever he felt like it. Kagome saw her favourite spot on the sofa coming up. It was close... she could make it! Inuyasha seemed to notice this and pushed her when she was right beside her spot. The demon sat there instead and Kagome was forced to sit in the seat beside him.

"I don't like you." Kagome pouted. Inuyasha thought it was kind of cute on her. It reminded him of his friend. Inuyasha smirked at her, which made her pout even more.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started. "You're not going to do one of those bimbo-slut moves for the seat... are you?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"You get that sort of attention?" Kagome asked, smirking. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Well, lucky for you, I'm not a cheerleader."

"Well that's a first." Inuyasha teased. Kagome gave him a cold glare.

"You're not all that great, you know!" Kagome snapped. "I don't see what those sluts see in you." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Wow..." He smirked. "You're good." Kagome chuckled halfheartedly at the dog demon and pulled some hair behind her ear.

"What's it like having dog ears?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Same as normal ears... I guess..." He replied. "Only mine can move." Kagome laughed and gave Inuyasha's ears a tweak. "Hey! Don't do that!" He laughed, pushing the girl away from him. "That's another perk with the ears. Everyone wants to touch 'em." He placed his hands over his ears so Kagome couldn't touch them again. Kagome laughed until she noticed what was around his neck. It was a necklace made of wooden beads and animal teeth.

"Where'd you get those?" Kagome asked, looking at the demon with serious eyes. Inuyasha's smile faded.

"I got it from a friend before I moved away." He replied quietly as he fumbled with the beads around his neck. "She's my best friend. I could never replace her."

"Did you give her anything?" Kagome asked, a feeling of hope rising up inside her chest. Inuyasha nodded.

"A necklace... with a pink stone on it." He replied sadly. Kagome's spirits were lifted even higher.

"One second." Kagome ran up the stairs. _'I hope this works...' _

& & &

Corny. Cliffie. Figures. sigh Review please! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I write it!


	3. Catching up

Wow! I feel so LOVED! I kept tweaking this fic so that it would work right. Now I'm happy! Light bit of fluff in here. But no love... yet. Hehehehe...

Waaaaaaah!! I'm so sad! I can't get any reviews in my inbox! It breaks my heart to have to go on the internet and look for myself. Not to mention I CAN'T GET ANY OTHER MESSAGES EITHER!!!!! bashes head on wall What's bam wrong bam with bam my bam Goddamn bam COMPUTER!!! BANG BANG BANG

Dragoneyes238: AUGH!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR!!! NO TOUCHIE!! NOOOO TOUCHIE!!! defensive Karate pose stay away from me, you stalker!! (same goes for you too, Jon!!)

****

****

****

**Chapter 3: Catching up**

Kagome raced up the stairs and into the kitchen, looking around frantically for the necklace. _'Where'd I put it? Where'd I put it?!' _She asked herself silently. Then she remembered. _'The tray!' _Kagome ran over to the tray and pulled her necklace out. She nearly flew down the stairs in excitement. _'Please be true... please be true... please be true...' _Kagome stopped in front of the wide-eyed demon and held the necklace up to him.

"This..." She panted. "...was given to me by my best friend... in exchange for that necklace... so we could remember each other... no matter what happened." Inuyasha stared at the jewel hanging from her hand, then at Kagome, who sighed and continued. "You might be my friend from who knows how long ago!" Kagome concluded.

Inuyasha was frozen stiff. "Kagome..." Inuyasha swallowed. "Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome sat down in her not-so-favourite spot on the couch and looked at Inuyasha. "Your last name isn't really Fujiko... is it?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No." He replied. "It's Yamaguchi. My father died when I was ten and was replaced by Gyoubu. Sesshomaru and I hate him."

"At least you have a father." Kagome said looking down at her legs.

"Our father's only after our money. That's the only reason he's here. He cheats on my mother all the time. I've seen him flirting with women around town. He's no father of mine."

The two were silenced by the sound of a door opening and a gruff man's voice mumbling something about work.

"Gyoubu's here." Kagome murmured.

"Feh." Inuyasha closed his eyes and looked away. "He was probably seducing some rich blonde chick." He growled. Kagome sighed. She wasn't sure if this was her Inuyasha... the one she missed. They were so much alike... yet so different. Kagome had one more test.

"So..." Kagome started. "How's Myoga?"

"The usual. Sucking blood from people... mainly me-" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome... is that really you?" Kagome smiled and nodded. At first, Inuyasha gawked; then he started to smile, showing his fangs. Kagome had missed that fanged grin so much! It was great to have him back! Her thoughts were silenced when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her.

"I missed you, Kagome." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you more." Inuyasha chuckled as they pulled apart.

"You're still competitive, I see." He laughed. Kagome grinned in reply.

"Man..." Kagome murmured. "It's like an early birthday present!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned to her.

"It's my birthday in two weeks!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't tell me you forgot when my birthday is!" Inuyasha seemed to panic slightly, which made Kagome smirk.

"Hello? It's been a seven-year separation or something like that! Am I supposed to know everything about you?!"

"Well, you are my best friend." Kagome growled. She was actually enjoying watching Inuyasha freak out.

"Fine. What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms. Kagome smirked. "I shouldn't have to tell you." Kagome teased. Inuyasha freaked out once again. "Besides, this was already a great gift!" She said, smiling. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question.

"What was?" He asked curiously.

"You being here! I couldn't be happier!" Inuyasha smiled. He had to admit, it was great to have his friend back. That was one thing he could tell to the world.

Kagome pulled a remote out from under her and aimed it at the giant TV in front of them.

**And in latest news, the demon Naraku has struck again, killing twenty and injuring over seventy.**

"Feh." Inuyasha growled. "Where the hell was he? The mall?"

**More to come in a few minutes. Back to you, Hikari.**

Kagome changed channels. "Doesn't it suck to have tons of channels and, never have anything on?"

"Isn't that what movies are for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, wait! CSI Tokyo! What a wicked series!" (ha, ha! D238!)

"I still say the original CSI is better." Inuyasha growled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're so annoying sometimes!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Sesshomaru watched the fight from the top of the stairs. Now that Kagome was back... things would be better. He let out a sigh. It would be better... at least until they found out the news. What would happen to them then? He wasn't sure. Sesshomaru turned and silently walked up the stairs. As he strode into the living room, he gave his stepfather a cold glare, then turned to his mother.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" He asked. "I mean... what if they're meant to go their separate ways? This could really hurt their friendship... along with the relationship I have with my brother. He might never trust me again.

Ms. Higurashi and Nini let out a sigh. "It's for the best." Nini explained.

"This is great against 'you know who'." Ms. Higurashi added.

"Shouldn't you wait a few years... you know... before telling them. They still need time to get to know one another."

Nini looked over at her neighbor. "Sesshomaru does have a point. Maybe we should wait before telling them."

Kagome's mother let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright... but in six months, they're going to be told."

"I still think they're too young for this." Sesshomaru muttered, looking over his shoulder.

"It's for the best." Gyoubu said firmly. Sesshomaru looked over at his stepfather and gave him another cold glare.

"Last I checked, you are not in this family." He snapped. "You have no say in the matter. Now go grope some helpless rich girl and leave us be." Gyoubu was taken aback by this. Nini looked over at her husband.

"What does he mean by that, honey?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his stepfather try to worm his way out of his tight spot.

"I... have absolutely no idea!" He exclaimed, glaring at the demon. Sesshomaru flexed his claws, which made the man pull back from any future threats.

& & &

Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound of angered voices. "What's going on up there?" Inuyasha asked himself. Kagome just shrugged.

"So... you going to school tomorrow?" Kagome asked. The demon let out a sigh.

"I guess so." He replied dully. "But you might want to tell me which people to avoid."

"Well, first there's Yuki. She and her friends really like to flirt with guys like you. If they're lucky, they might seduce you. Also, avoid the jocks. They're strong, yet stupid. Say a single word that's over eight letters long and they'll be stumped (D238).

"Feh. I could beat them in a fight any day!" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws. Kagome sighed.

"Also watch out for the principal. He'll do anything to get you in trouble. Same with the other teachers. Then there's the case of Hojo." Kagome shuddered at the thought of the boy.

"What about Hojo?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's really annoying." Kagome growled. "He follows me around everywhere and boasts about things he couldn't have possibly done."

"Like what?"

"Some stunts like sky diving and shit like that." Kagome started to laugh coldly. "Heck, he took me to the theme park and wussed out on the Sky Zone. I mean, if he's been sky diving, you think he could handle a ride like that."

"You mean the one where they drop you from over thirteen stories, then they bounce you back up?" Inuyasha grinned. "That's gotta be the best ride there!" Kagome smiled.

"You've changed, Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling.

"Hn?" Inuyasha's ears perked up at this.

"You're definitely more courageous than you were before... not that you weren't brave before!" Kagome mentally kicked herself and waited for Inuyasha to hit her. Nothing happened. Kagome opened an eye to see Inuyasha staring at her as if he never heard her, so she continued. "You're funnier and you won't let me touch your ears!" Kagome started to pout once again. Inuyasha let out a sigh and leaned closer to her.

"Okay..." he growled, his eyes narrowing. "But only this one time!"

Kagome grinned and rubbed her friend's ears. "I've always wanted ears like yours." Kagome said as she let go. She then scratched behind them, which Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. She started to laugh when she heard the familiar purring sound coming from his throat.

"Stupid dog perks." Inuyasha muttered despite the fact that he was enjoying Kagome's company. Kagome had actually changed a lot too. She was way cuter... _'Augh! No... it will not end like this!' _He told himself. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no...'_ Kagome was also twice as competitive then she was the last time he saw her. It was going to be fun having her around.

Then again... some things didn't change. Kagome was still the sweet little girl she was when she was a kid. She had the same petite figure and her eyes always looked honest. _'Yep.'_ Inuyasha concluded silently. _'Same old Kagome...' _His eyes narrowed at the memory of watching Kagome through the back window of the car as she faded into the distance. He could still see her tears shining in the sunlight as she disappeared over the hill. It hurt to remember that. But now was different. He had Kagome again, and they were intending to stay in this house. Then he could be with Kagome forever...

Kagome finally stopped scratching Inuyasha's ears. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, her eyes slightly saddened. Inuyasha hated that about Kagome. Whenever she looked sad, you felt guilty... even if it wasn't you. The demon shook his head. "No." He replied quietly. "I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side.

"About... the day I moved away." He replied quietly. "I thought I'd never see you again... but here you are."

"Yeah..." Kagome murmured. "It's almost too good to be true." She then looked up at Inuyasha with a smile, which surprised him. "Well, let's at least make the best of it." She said cheerfully. The demon just nodded dumbly.

"Inuyasha!" Nini 's voice rang through the basement. "Time to go!" Inuyasha sighed and headed for the stairs, followed by Kagome. The demon stopped halfway up and turned to Kagome.

"So..." He started, unsure of what to say. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She replied happily, giving his ear one last tweak.

"Hey!"

Kagome smiled innocently, causing Inuyasha to overlook what she had just done. The two finished climbing the stairs and walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she waved goodbye. "Bye Sesshomaru!" she added before the door closed.

With a smile on her face, Kagome bounced down the hall to her room. Life was good again. Her best friend was back, her birthday was coming up and nothing was going to dampen her spirits for a while. Kagome opened the door to her bedroom. It was fairly messy from her picky choice of wardrobe, stuffed animals had fallen off of the bed and onto the floor and Kagome's finished homework lay in the corner of her desk. The dark-haired girl looked out the window to see a pair of golden eyes staring right back at her.

"I-Inuyasha...!" Kagome opened her window to let the demon inside. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" She asked harshly. Inuyasha shrugged.

"There's an argument going on downstairs." He explained. "I was getting sick of the yelling, so I decided to visit you." Kagome wanted to punch her friend, but resisted the temptation despite the fact that her hands were twitching. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome replied sarcastically. "Everything's fine." Inuyasha scowled at the girl.

"I see I'm not wanted here." He muttered as he leapt onto the windowsill. Kagome had her back turned to him and didn't reply. She heard a gust of wind and turned around. Inuyasha was gone. Walking to the window, Kagome climbed onto the ledge to maybe get a glimpse of where Inuyasha was. Nothing.

Kagome was about to go back inside when someone grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her on the roof.

"Psyche!" Kagome gawked at the demon, then her eyes narrowed.

"You and your stupid pranks." Kagome growled. Her scowl turned into a smile. "I missed them so much!"

"You think my pranks are stupid?"

"No. I was joking."

"Oh." Inuyasha smiled. "Good."

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed on the rooftop until the yelling in Inuyasha's house subsided. They talked about their lives when they were apart and memories from when they were together. It seemed like they were up there for hours until Kagome finally fell asleep, her head leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder. The yelling had stopped and the lights were starting to go out.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome as gently as he could and leapt into her room. After stepping over an obstacle of clothes and stuffed animals, the demon finally reached her bed. He placed Kagome down on the soft mattress and covered her with the blanket.

"Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered before exiting through the window and into his own house.

& & &

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Such a cute chappie, don't you agree? Now... what to do in the next chapter... hmm... oh! I know! But I'm not telling you! That wouldn't be any fun. Review pleeze!


	4. School birthdays HOW CAN IT GET ANY WORS...

Hellooooooooo CANADA!!! YAY!!! I couldn't be any more proud of this country than I am now! Hooray! We won the world cup! I'm so happy!! Congrats to all the other countries too!

Guess what?! I'm getting reviews in my inbox again! YAY!! Go D14, it's ya birfday! We're gonna party like it's ya birfday!! Hehehe...

Reviews:

ME!!!!( ): I know who you are! I can tell from the evil laugh of yours... you can't fool me! I'm invinsible!!! MUAHAHAHA!! (haha! Stole ur laugh!)

Anyway, HELEN!! How did you get online? Did you read it at school or sumthin? Tell me!! I'm interested...

Irukapooka: Thanx! By the way, I didn't say it was based on, I said that it was dedicated to Inuyasha the movie!! I've been looking all over town for it... still no luck! They had one at CD plus, so I asked them to hold it. When I went to get it... are you ready for this? Are you sure? Okay... ahem... I don't know... if I can tell you...

**THEY LOST IT!!!**

THOSE BAKAS!! THEY SHOULD ALL BURN IN HELL!! DIE, DIE, DIE!!! (no offense if u know anyone that works there... or if you actually work there. I'm just letting off some steam by typing out my anger.) Yeah... so... er... What was I saying just now...? Hm... oh yeah!

Chapter 3 of Hey 'YASHA' will come out soon! For everyone reading this, it's gonna be a Sango/Miroku song! Hehehe... it's so cute... Old song tho... famous... but old... (Hint: Ain't no mountain high enough hehehe

**Khaki blue socks READ THIS FIRST (that is... if you read this fic)**

KYAA!!! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!! (bows several times) I am REALLY sorry about thinking that you were a girl! I didn't even INTEND to make it seem like you were a girl! I'm serious here! I must have absentmindedly added a 'she' or a 'her' or something like that to a response! SORRY!!! (adorable girly baby face... shiny big eyes... the works) I promise that it will NEVER happen again! If it does... I'll apologize even more! And I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen. Hehehe!

Anyway... I do not own Inuyasha... if I did, I would know what happens throughout the entire story...WHICH I DON'T! I would have character designs...WHICH I DON'T! I would have all the manga and anime and know all of the voice actors personally...WHICH I DON'T! I would have a whole DVD of spoilers to show little secrets, such as the hidden kiss in the episode Back to the place where we first met...WHICH I DON'T!

Oh, about the hidden kiss, In the anime, when Kagome says 'Somewhere, deep down inside you must know that I want you to live.', When it fades from Kagome to Inuyasha, their lips meet! It's SOOOOO CUTE!! Not to mention the part where Kagome takes Inuyasha's hand! I can't get over that!!

Well, onto the story! R&R!!!

****

****

**Chapter 4: School... birthdays... how can it get any worse?!**

Kagome awoke to the feeling of wind on her face. _'Am I still on the rooftop?' _A quick look around answered her question. _'But... how did I get here?' _

"Kagome!!!" Souta yelled through the door. "You're gonna be late!!"

Kagome was fully awake now. "Omygod! Where's my homework?!" Kagome started running around to look for her stuff. "Where are my clothes?! Why is my window open?!"

"OI! Kagome! Keep it down over there!" Inuyasha stuck his head out of his bedroom window.

"Sorry." Kagome hollered back. "I just panicked."

"_You _panicked?" Inuyasha chuckled. "It's my first day at a new school. Shouldn't I be the one panicking?"

"Give it a rest, Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling. "Besides, you don't even seem worried."

"Feh." Inuyasha shrugged. "It's nothing new. There's a group of perverted cheerleaders, a ton of idiotic jocks, teachers that go a little overboard on detentions and a ton of classes to be late for." Kagome scowled at the demon as he rested his head in his hands. "The only difference... is that you'll be there." Inuyasha put a lazy smile in for effect, which left Kagome speechless.

"Er..." Kagome started to fidget with her necklace once again. "I'm gonna get dressed now... 'kay?" Inuyasha nodded as Kagome closed her curtains.

& & &

Inuyasha fell down on his bed and turned on his CD player. Inside was a few of his favourite bands such as Miki Watanabe, Linkin Park, Billy talent and Misato Katano. After changing into the school uniform, he stumbled into the bathroom, not caring if anyone was there. He faced the mirror and saw a demon with long messy silver hair and half- closed eyes. _'I looked like **that **in front of Kagome?'_ Inuyasha asked himself silently. _'Feh! Why would I care? It's not that bad. Besides, she's seen me look worse!'_ He took one last look at himself in the mirror before splashing himself with cold water. "Ah! Cold!" Inuyasha immediately dried his face. "I always hated doing that." He growled quietly. He gave his hair a quick brush before running downstairs to find the kitchen again.

"Inuyasha. Over here." The demon turned once again to see his mother sitting at the table.

"Where's Gyoubu?" was Inuyasha's first question. Nini smiled sweetly.

"I don't know... out living in a motel for a week or so." Inuyasha grinned as he pushed bread in the toaster.

"Serves the bastard right." He laughed. Nini scowled at her son.

"Don't say such bad things about your father!" She snapped.

"He's not my father!" He snapped back. "And he's not as great as you think! I've seen him in Tokyo with other women! And they're not going out for a business meeting! He's a shallow bastard that's only here to steal your money!" Just then, the toast popped up, ending the conversation. Inuyasha grabbed the toast, along with his bag and stormed out the door. He walked over to Kagome's house and waited outside. Just when he was about to give up on her, the door opened, revealing a girl with a green and white school uniform on, carrying a small backpack. Kagome smiled at the demon, who looked away.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice reached Inuyasha's ears. "Do you know where the school is?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Gee." Kagome said sarcastically. "Aren't you chatty today!"

"I'll talk when I feel like it!" He snapped back.

"You don't have to bite my head off!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Kids!!" Nini stuck her head out the door. "You're going to be late!"

Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh crap. We have two minutes! Now what?" She looked at Inuyasha to see if he had any ideas.

"Climb onto my back." He said flatly. Kagome just stared.

"What? Do you actually expect that you can run all the way to school _and_ carry me?" Inuyasha just smirked.

"I'm half demon, remember? I can handle it. Besides, you're actually pretty light and it's more of leaping from building to building. Now get on my back." His last sentence was more of an order than an idea, so Kagome did what she was told. She climbed onto his back and placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

"Alright. Now which way to the school?"

"Five blocks that way." Kagome replied, pointing in front of them. Inuyasha nodded. He took about three steps before leaping into the air. Kagome looked down at the ground. They were about fifteen meters up, which surprised Kagome. _'Wow... it's amazing how fast Inuyasha is now... I never remembered going this high with him when we were kids.'_

Inuyasha landed on each building gracefully and jumped before his heels could make contact with the roof. Kagome looked over his shoulder to see where they were going.

"There, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing at a large building. "That's the school!" Inuyasha nodded and landed by the door just as the bell rang.

"That was close!" Kagome murmured. "Thanks a billion, Inuyasha!" She said as she hugged her friend.

"Uh... You're welcome?"

"Kagome!" The two turned around to see a girl with long black hair running up to them. "There you are! We were looking all over for you!" The girl glanced over at Inuyasha. "Hey, Kagome. Who's the demon?"

"Oh! Sango, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my friend Sango." Inuyasha looked at the girl. She seemed to be the same age as him.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Sango said, reaching an arm out. "Kagome's told me all about you." Inuyasha hesitantly shook Sango's hand, but inside, he was in another world.

_'Kagome told her friends about me? I thought she had forgotten about me.' _His thoughts were stopped by a shriek.

"KYAA!! HENTAI!" Sango stood over a heap, which looked strangely like a boy.

"Ow... Sango. I swear! I didn't mean to touch your butt." The boy groaned as he stood up. He had short black hair tied up into a ponytail at the base of his neck and multiple piercings on each ear. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and now he fashioned a large bump on the top of his head.

"Yeah right, you perv!" Sango shot back. "As if I'd believe you!"

"Sango 's right, Miroku." A voice said from behind them. Another boy approached them. This one had long black hair in a ponytail and sharp blue eyes. "Do you actually expect her to trust you if you've tried to feel her up so many times?" the boy's head turned to face Inuyasha. "Oi, Kagome, who's your friend?"

"This is my friend, Inuyasha." She replied. "Remember the one I told you about?" Kouga nodded dumbly. "Anyway, Inuyasha, this is Kouga, and the one with the bump is Miroku." Kagome then looked around. "Hey, where's Ayame

"She's inside already." Kouga growled. "Something about coming in early for class."

"Speaking of class..." Miroku muttered. Before he could finish his sentence, everyone had sped inside, leaving him in the dust. "Er... yes. Let's go inside."

& & &

Inuyasha lightly knocked on the principals door. "Er... Mr. Okamoto? You there?" A grunted welcome was the only reply. Inuyasha slowly opened the door to see a gruff looking man who had tried to clean himself up with fancy suits and hair gel and failed miserably. That wasn't the only noticeable thing. He was also unnaturally large. Not overweight, just... big.

"So." He started, leaning forward to rest on the desk. "You're Inuyasha." The demon replied with a nod. "If you haven't noticed yet, this is a school for both humans and demons." Inuyasha thought back to Kouga.

_'He didn't smell human... was he one of the demons this guy's talking about?' _

"Anyway. Here's your schedule." He growled, handing Inuyasha an envelope. "Take care of it. I'm not making another one for you."

"Er... yeah." He replied smugly, looking at the brown package. "I'd best be going now." The demon bowed quickly before exiting the room.

& & &

"So..." Kagome started, sipping on her drink in the cafeteria. "What classes do you have?" She looked over at her friend's schedule. "Hm... you have mathematics with Mr. Osaku, science with Ms. Toriyama, gym with Mr. Fajuki, language with Ms. Hiromito, the study of demons and humans with Mrs. Sakuya, Geography with Ms. Matsumoro and... history with Mr. Katsuya." After looking at the times, Kagome smiled. "Hey, I'm in four classes with you!" She said cheerfully.

Inuyasha smiled. He was glad to see Kagome this happy. Something about her made him feel at home. He felt like a better person.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango came with her tray and sat down across from Kagome and Inuyasha. She was followed by a strange red-head girl that had a scent similar to Kouga 's.

"Hi, Kagome!" The girl said cheerfully. "Who's your friend?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Ayame, this is Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "He moved into the house next to me yesterday."

"Really?" Sango asked, slightly surprised. "That's amazing!"

"A little too amazing if you ask me." Everyone turned to Miroku, who had just sat down at the table with them. "Think about it. The two of you are separated when you are young, and after moving several times, you are reunited by Inuyasha 'coincidentally' moving next door. Doesn't it seem a little farfetched?"

"Now that I think about it... it is sort of odd." Kagome murmured.

"Kind of seems like something's up between the two families." Miroku pointed out, crossing his arms. "The chances of you two ending up living beside each other by pure coincidence is less than one in a million."

"..." Inuyasha looked down at his lunch. Miroku was right. Something was up that he and Kagome didn't know about... but what?

"So... Kagome." Sango looked over at her friend. "Your birthday is in two weeks. You excited?" Kagome nodded.

"Yep!" She replied happily. "Sweet sixteen, here I come!"

"And the best thing is that you have your old friend here to see it!" Ayame said cheerfully.

_'Oh, crap.' _Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. _'I completely forgot about Kagome's birthday! Think! What to get her... What to get her...'_

"So, Kagome. What do you want for your birthday?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well... I dunno..." She murmured. "I do like to shop... I like Game cube games... and sports too." Kagome smiled. "Something in that area, I guess..."

_'Well, that narrows it down a bit.'_ Inuyasha told himself silently. _'She likes Game cube... I should see if I can buy her a game for that... no.' _

"Say, Inuyasha." Sango looked over at the demon in question. "Have you gotten Kagome a gift for her birthday yet?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No." He murmured in reply. Sango smiled.

"Don't worry." She said with a grin. "We're all going shopping on a certain day for Kagome's party. You can come with us."

"Yeah." Miroku grinned. "He can help us buy stuff for Kagome."

"Hey! I haven't seen her for over seven years! How am I supposed to know what to get her?!"

"Inuyasha's right." Ayame said, looking down at her lunch. "Kagome's changed over the years. You can't expect him to know everything about her in a day!"

"It's true." Kagome chimed in. "Inuyasha's changed a lot as well." This made the demon glance over at his friend. He then shrugged it off and finished eating his sandwich. The bell rang several minutes later and the group went their separate ways.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "You're in math class with me! Come on!" The demon was dragged halfway across the high school to a small room, where several students their age were already starting to file in.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how easy... and boring math was. He had already studied these things at his old school, and the questions here weren't even as hard! It was like a review... a long... dull... boring review. He was thankful that Kagome was in four of his classes. Highly peculiar, but lucky. The two passed notes to each other without anyone noticing... not even the Mary Sues, who were gazing at the new student. Yuki, who was among them, decided that she had found someone of interest, and was thinking up a plot to split Inuyasha and his 'girlfriend' (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) Kagome.

After several long and boring hours, school was finally over. Kagome and Inuyasha walked along the sidewalk with Sango, Ayame, Kouga and Miroku. Inuyasha was taking a few side-glances at Ayame, who was writing something in her notebook. She had asked him earlier for his signature, saying something about Kagome's birthday present, and Inuyasha was curious about what it was. Unfortunately, whenever he tried to take a peek at the girl's book, she would snap it shut right in his face. After several pathetic attempts of catching a glance, the demon finally gave up.

"So..." Ayame looked over at Kagome slyly. "Are you going out with Inuyasha?" Kagome started to blush immediately.

"NO!!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled simultaneously. Ayame just grinned, which frustrated them even more.

"Ayame. We're NOT a couple!" Kagome said sternly, although she continued to fight a blush that was still on her cheeks.

"Inuyasha, you dog." Miroku teased, nudging Inuyasha in the ribs. "It hasn't even been a day and you've already won her heart!" He then let out a sigh. "If only I had that kind of charm..." He took a meaningful glance at Sango, who only glared.

"Feh! This is stupid!" Inuyasha snapped. "C'mon Kagome. We're home." The demon took her hand and dragged her into his house. Kagome glanced back at her friends, who just smiled before the door was closed. She turned back to Inuyasha, who had taken off his uniform shirt to reveal a white t shirt underneath. He took a quick glance over at Kagome. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome shook her head.

"It's nothing." Kagome replied quietly. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Do you like X Box?" He asked, changing the subject. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah... I just haven't played it in a long time." Inuyasha smirked

"I bet I can beat you at HORSE." He taunted. Kagome looked at him, fire flashing behind her eyes.

"You're on!" She yelled, poking her friend in the chest. "But the word's not horse. It's MUTT!" Inuyasha blinked for a couple of seconds, then it clicked.

"You're on!" He snapped, glaring at his friend. _'Nobody calls me a mutt and gets away with it! Not even Kagome!!'_

Inuyasha took Kagome by the wrist and jerked her over to where the TV was. He found the X box and plugged the cords into the TV faster than Miroku could reach for Sango 's ass and pressed the 'on' switch on both forms of technology. The demon searched through several boxes until he found two controllers.

"Here." He tossed one to Kagome, who caught it. "I'm player one."

Kagome just nodded and attached the cord to the outlet. She then sat back as Inuyasha put the disk into the console and started the game up.

Then the competition started. Inuyasha made a quick lead with 17021 points.

"Beat that!" He sneered, pushing Kagome to the side. Kagome just smirked.

"That's nothing!" Kagome then got ahead with 17305. The game continued like this, until the two were both tied with M-U-T.

"I've got to admit... you're better than I thought." Inuyasha growled, looking over at Kagome. The raven-haired girl just smiled.

"You're good too!" She complimented, winking at the demon. Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"I guess we'd better finish the game." He murmured. Kagome nodded in agreement. "Alright then! Let's go!!"

& & & & &

Sesshomaru opened the door to Kagome's home and was greeted by the two grave faces of Nini and Nakano.

"So... what's this meeting about?" Sesshomaru asked, unfazed by the worried looks of the two women.

"Naraku attacked again." Nakano whispered, trembling. "Last night... at the mall."

"He's tracking Kagome down... you know it." Nini muttered. "So we've changed the schedule for the news. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Two weeks from now... the day after my daughter's birthday." Nakano explained. The demon's eyes widened.

"No! you can't do this to them!" He snapped. "This will hurt them more than when they were separated! Two weeks... it's insane!"

"I know..." Nini whispered. "But we have no choice if we're going to protect them."

"No... this is wrong." The demon immediately left, closing the door behind him, leaving the two mothers alone.

TBC...

Phew! That was long! I think it was kinda cute... do **you **think it was kinda cute? Do **the people living inside your head** think it was kinda cute? Does **D238** think it was kinda cute? If she doesn't, Sesshy will come and hurt her! Wait... I think I'll send someone else to hurt her... How about Amon from witch hunter Robin? This will be interesting! Muahahaha! (Oops... stole Helen's laugh again!)


	5. Here kitty kitty!

Heya! I didn't like chappy five that much, so I fixed it. I decided to get rid of the Tetsuaiga plot that I had going on. Now I'm introducing Yuki. This will be fun. Heheheh…

**Chapter 5: Here kitty, kitty!**

"YESS!!" Kagome shot her fist into the air. "You are a mutt! I win!" She started to dance around happily. "Go Kagome… it's ya birthday! Who's the mutt? Not me!!"

Inuyasha's ears drooped down. "Feh." He growled, looking away. "Beginners luck." Kagome stopped cheering

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." The girl said softly. "I didn't mean to…" Kagome was at a loss for words, so she finished the sentence by crouching down and rubbing the demon's ears gently. Inuyasha didn't stop her this time. "You're not a mutt." She concluded, releasing his soft doggy ears, which twitched at her comment. Kagome glanced over at a photo of them when they were kids.

"You miss those times too, huh?" Inuyasha asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I really do too. I mean… we never really got to grow up together…" His voice trailed off into silence.

"Yeah…" Kagome smiled weakly. "I'm glad to be back together with you… but…" She looked down at the floor. "…it doesn't feel the same to be next to you…" She looked back at the picture. "I feel different… but it's a good feeling at least…"

"…" Inuyasha just looked at the picture, wanting to say what he felt. _'I feel it too, Kagome…'_

The two sat in silence for a few moments, not looking speaking to each other.

"Well… I'd better go home." Kagome finally said, standing up. She walked to the front door, reached for the doorknob and paused. "I'll leave the window open for you, ok?" Inuyasha nodded in reply, a slight smile spreading to his face. With that, Kagome smiled in reply and walked through the door, leaving Inuyasha in silence.

& & & & &

"If (A) and (B) are equal, and (C) was the difference between the two, what would (C) be?"

Kagome tapped her pencil on the desk as she pondered over the question. "(C)… (C)… what is (C)?"

"Zero."

Kagome looked up to her right to see Inuyasha standing beside her, leaning over her work. "Zero." He repeated. "If (A) and (B) are equal, and (C) is the difference, that means you have to subtract (A) from (B). Since (A) and (B) are the same, you end up with nothing for (C). Get it?"

Kagome paused, trying to understand what Inuyasha said. After everything clicked, Kagome nodded, which made Inuyasha smirk.

"Betcha a mutt couldn't to that, could they?" He teased, poking her in the arm. Kagome giggled lightly.

"No… I guess they couldn't." Kagome replied with a grin. Inuyasha bent over her work again.

"Hm… seven questions to go, huh?" he muttered. "Finish them later and come with me." The demon took Kagome's wrist, but Kagome pulled back. "Come on!" he whined childishly. "I can give you the answers later!" Kagome still wouldn't budge. Inuyasha let out a sigh. He was going to have to use the… secret weapon.

Inuyasha made his eyes as innocent and puppy-doggish as he could to persuade Kagome, who let out a cry.

"NO!" She moaned. "not the… eyes!" His plan was working perfectly. "Alright." She said, giving in. "I'll come."

With one quick sweep, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, leapt onto the window and flew onto the rooftop beside them.

"Well, here we are!" Inuyasha said triumphantly as he placed Kagome down on the roof. Kagome looked out into the west to see the sun starting to hide behind the horizon.

"It's beautiful…!" Kagome said in awe. "How did you find this?"

"I saw it just a few minutes ago." He replied with a grin. "I knew you would like it… you've always liked things like these."

Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha, then turned back to the sunset.

"Alright… now it's you have to help me." Kagome said, tugging the hem of his jeans. "You know the answers to the seven questions?

"Yep." He replied, grinning. "The answers are… in order…9, 35, 64, 14, 748, 5860 and nineteen twenty four!" Kagome giggled at this.

"So…" Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome in a dog-like position. "Whaddya want for your birthday?" Kagome blinked for a couple of seconds, then smiled.

"I…" She looked at the roof tiles. "…don't really know…"

"Oh!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "That _really_ helps!" The demon crossed his arms in frustration as he sat down normally, which made Kagome laugh.

"Well, Inuyasha… thanks for showing me this… that was really sweet of you…" Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The demon's face went deep red as she did so.

"Er… you're welcome…" He mumbled, avoiding her gaze. "Well… you'd better get back inside before your mother finds out you're up here. I can hear her coming up the stairs. Kagome nodded and climbed on Inuyasha's back.

& & & & &

"Kagome? Kagome are you there?"

Nagano walked slowly up to Kagome's room. She had noticed that she could not hear Kagome's muttering as she finished her homework, which confused her.

"Kagome…" She said again. Kagome didn't answer. Was she asleep? "Kagome… I'm coming in…"

Inuyasha quickly leapt inside Kagome's room. After Kagome climbed down, she muttered a thank-you to the demon before he vanished from view. The door creaked open just as Kagome dove under the covers.

"Kagome…" Nakano entered the room and smiled. There was Kagome… resting in her bed, eyes closed. She then looked over to her desk and noticed that her homework wasn't there. "Hm…" She murmured to herself, placing a finger on her chin. "How peculiar…" Ms. Higurashi finally shrugged it off and left the room.

& & & & &

"Inuyasha!!"

Kagome waited outside Inuyasha's window. "Inuyasha! Are you ready yet?!"

"Give it a rest, Kagome!" The demon shot back, sticking his head out of the window. "Maybe I should yell at _you_ one morning!"

"Kitty!! I'm HO-OME"

Inuyasha froze on the spot. His ears flattened against his skull and his face became pale.

"Uh oh…" He whispered. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Kitty!" the voice called again. "Where are you?!" The demon swore under his breath.

"Who is that?" Kagome said, smiling.

"Rin." He replied, the look of fear hadn't left his face. Inuyasha turned around and went inside his room. Kagome listened as Inuyasha ran around his room, finding his homework and school uniform.

"Who's Rin?" Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated.

"I'll tell you later! Just… wait a minute!" There were several more thumps before Inuyasha appeared again, this time, dressed in his school uniform, although Kagome could see his white shirt near the collar. The demon leapt down in front of Kagome.

"Anyway…" He started, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Rin is my little sister… well, actually, she was adopted by my parents-" Inuyasha was silenced by another "KITTY" call. "Oh, crap!" He said, taking her wrist. "Time to go!"

As if by instinct, Kagome leapt onto Inuyasha's back just as he took flight. They flew a couple blocks, leaping from building to building. Kagome looked down and noticed a familiar shape on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome took one of her arms and pointed down at the figure. "Look! It's Miroku and Sango! Let's go walk with them!"

"As you wish." Inuyasha growled, rolling his eyes. Kagome whacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't be such a jerk!" She snapped. Inuyasha muttered something, but Kagome didn't hear it, so she whacked him on the head again.

"HEY!" He yelled. "Give it a rest already!" Kagome was about to retort, but was stopped when she heard a couple of familiar voices.

"Hey! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

The two looked down at Sango and Miroku, who had stopped on their walk to school.

"Come down here!" Miroku called up to them. Inuyasha did so and landed gracefully in front of the two.

"God, you two are loud!" Sango laughed.

"I could hear the yelling when I stepped out of my house." Miroku added with a smile.

"Er… Miroku…" Kagome muttered, sweat dropping. "We're in _front_ of your house.

"So?!" He protested. "It was still loud!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"And I thought you were smart." He growled, thinking back to the cafeteria the day before. Miroku grinned.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome nudged her friend in the arm. "You never told me who Rin is yet!"

"Rin?" Sango looked at Inuyasha in question. "Who's that?"

"…Rin… is my little sister…" He replied glumly. Inuyasha watched in fear as the girls' eyes lit up. "Well… sort of my sister… we adopted her. Ugh! She drives me INSANE!!" The demon pulled his hair in frustration.

"I don't see what's so bad about her." Kagome said. "She sounds adorable!"

"Yeah… if you're a girl!" He retorted. "She won't leave me and my ears alone!"

"Ears… kitty…" Kagome pondered over the nickname for a while. Then it hit her. "Hey! I get it now! Kitty!" She closed her case by giving Inuyasha's ear a quick tweak. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Inuyasha growled under his breath as Kagome started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" He yelled, which made Kagome laugh harder. "That's it!" The demon lunged for Kagome, who jumped out of the way.

"Nyah, nyah!" Kagome teased, sticking her tongue out. "Here kitty, kitty!" Inuyasha lunged again. Kagome merely stepped out of the way. "Come on… you can do better than that!"

"Was that supposed to get to me?" A voice said from behind her. Kagome darted around to see Inuyasha looming over her. She let out a small cry of surprise and lost her balance. Inuyasha watched as Kagome fell flat on her butt, then smirked.

"Dare to say that again?" He growled, his golden eyes flashing with anger. Kagome quickly shook her head. It was then that Inuyasha noticed the… eyes. Ugh! They were going to be the end of him! What was it with Kagome and looking innocent?! She was dangerous, and he knew it. His eyes softened slightly as he reached a hand out to her. "You okay?" Kagome nodded and took his hand. The demon quickly pulled her up and waited as she brushed herself off.

"Alright!" Miroku shouted. "Enough of the sappy stuff! We're going to be late for school!"

"Huh! You should talk!" Sango retorted. "You're the king of the lechers and perverts!"

"King of the lechers and perverts, huh?" Sango watched in fury as Miroku put a finger to his chin. "Hey! I like it! Dibs on that for my chat line!" The three sweat dropped at the strange boy in front of them.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Kouga yelling at them from across the street "Get your asses over here! We're gonna be late!"

& & & & &

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Sakuya yelled, silencing her group. The Study of Demons and Humans teacher was tall and willowy with her hair tied back loosely. She only seemed to be in her late twenties. Some of the older students had the hots for her, but unfortunately for them, she was married to a teacher from another school.

So anyway… "Get to your seats please! Class is starting!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku, who were all in this one class, sat in a group in the back corner near the window. After chatting for several minutes, they were silenced by the young teacher.

"Alright class, today's lesson will be on the two famous swords, the Tetsuaiga and the Tensaiga." Kagome and Inuyasha looked up from their desks, suddenly more alert. When Kagome was little, Inuyasha had told her stories about the legendary swords and explained that they were family heirlooms… well, only one of them, for the other sword -the Tetsuaiga- had disappeared a long time ago and had yet to be found.

"…and it is believed to be held in the tomb of the great demon of the West. The portal is said to be sealed inside a black pearl, but to this day, this story is believed to be legend." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who simply yawned. This was old news to both of them.

"Where do you think it is, Inuyasha." Kagome asked as she stretched. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno." He turned and grinned. "My fathers old friend, Totosai thinks it's in my eye." Kagome giggled.

"Hey, guys!" Kouga stood at the doorway, waiting for the two teens. "Come on! Yuki's dumping her latest boyfriend!"

Kagome laughed. "This will be good!" She said. "Come on, Inuyasha! You have to see this!"

Before Inuyasha could reply, he was dragged out of the classroom into the hall.

"Come on, Yuki!" A fairly desperate boy looked at a young girl with pleading eyes.

"No!" She replied, glaring at him. Yuki's hair was cut to just above the nape of her neck. A small portion of it was pulled up in a little ponytail while a couple butterfly barrettes held her bangs out of her face. She wore quite a bit of make up, and made her uniform as revealing as possible. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh look." Inuyasha said, nudging Kagome. "A bimbo cheerleader." Kagome scowled, but then smiled.

"That's Yuki." She explained. "When she breaks up with a guy, it usually means that she has her eyes on a new guy." Sango, who stood beside Kagome, glanced at Inuyasha warily.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered. "What if she has her eyes set on Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped. She hadn't thought of that. Ayami soon caught on and whispered the news to Miroku.

"That _is_ bad news…" Miroku whispered. The perverted teen had gone out with Yuki for a few weeks, but when a new boy entered the picture, she tossed him away like a piece of garbage. "I'll help Inuyasha with avoiding her." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks a billion, Miroku." She said. Miroku grinned.

"Anytime, Kagome" He replied. Everybody then turned back to the show.

"Please! I swear! I didn't cheat on you!"

"Oh, please!" Yuki cried, wiping away invisible tears. "I've seen how you look at that girl! You're a liar! We're through!" She stormed through the crowd, bumping into Inuyasha as she passed. She stopped and looked up at him through 'teary' eyes.

"Sorry." She sniffed. Inuyasha gave her a disgusted look as she walked away. Kagome, who stood behind Inuyasha, scowled as the girl strutted away, swaying her hips as she did so.

"Stupid bitch…" Inuyasha growled, walking away. Yuki turned back, her eyes narrowing.

_'This one's tougher than I thought…'_

TBC…

Awright!! Next chappy has quite a bit of plot in it. Fluff, however, I am not so sure about.

Review please!!


	6. A Promise on a Star

Hello once again! I am SOOOOOO sorry that this took so long to write! Plus, I was also working on 2 Christmas fics, Rudies of the Caribbean, the sequel to Breaking the Habit, and the third piece in my series of songfics! Not to mention some unfinished fics that I might enter in Anime North and I also coloured a few drawings that I made.

Oh! Btw, just so u know, chapter 5 has been edited. The entire last third of the chapter has been changed to my liking just so that this chapter would work! (in other words, I rewrote a whole chunk of my fic) Well, sadly, there isn't as much fluff as I wanted. More humor than romance. Inuyasha is still looking for a gift, and now a new obstacle is giving Yuki an advantage. Read and Review just like always.

Disclaimer: Yes! I am Rumiko Takahashi pretending to be some writer that lives in Canada! And yes, I actually bothered to learn to speak English so that everybody can understand me!! # rolls eyes # Tch! As if! There is only one Rumiko Takahashi and she is living in Japan! And she should be proud. Only 1 day until her second movie comes out in english! Yippee!!

**Chapter 6: Promising on a Star**

"Well, that was quite the show, huh?"

Ayame, Kagome and Sango chatted together, drinking their milkshakes from the cafeteria. The three boys had yet to come.

"I must admit, the 'looking at another girl' plot was ingenious." Sango said after taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake. Kagome giggled.

"I'm with you, Sango." She said. "So… where are the guys anyway?"

Ayame shrugged. "Kouga said something about warning Inuyasha about Yuki." She sighed. "I guess that's to be expected."

"True…" Kagome ate one of her prized french-fries. "Thank god the fast food has taken away all my worries." Sango chuckled.

"Yep, nothing like a little heart-stopping junk to lift your spirits." She joked. The three continued to laugh as the boys sat down.

"Took you long enough!" Sango growled.

"Relax, Sango." Miroku said as he placed his tray down next to hers. "We were just filling Inuyasha in on Yuki and her evil ways." Sango snorted.

"You wouldn't be saying this if you haven't dated her." She said, punching him lightly in the arm. Miroku chuckled lightly.

"Yes, you're probably right." He teased. Sango merely glared. Miroku's eyes suddenly moved to a spot beside her.

"Ooh!" He cried, snatching her milkshake away. "Is that strawberry?" Sango gasped as he took a sip of her precious drink through her own straw.

"Miroku!"

"So…" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who had just sat down beside her. "Where were you guys?" Inuyasha sighed.

"We had a run-in with Yuki." He replied, sneaking one of Kagome's fries. "Quite strange, if you ask me…"

"Ooh! Let me guess!" Ayame piped up. "Brushed your shoulder while carrying a pile of books…"

"Dropped them all over the floor…" Sango continued after stealing her milkshake back.

"And bent down to pick them up when you turned around…" Kagome then said.

"… revealing her thong behind her short skirt!" The three concluded. The three boys nodded sadly.

"How'd you guess?" Kouga asked sarcastically.

"So, what's the next move?" Inuyasha asked, taking a sip of his own milkshake. Kagome placed a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"Um… I believe that in the next class you're in with her, she will smile at you playfully and twirl her hair around her finger." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Does she do this with every guy she likes?" He asked. Kagome nodded, seeming slightly bored with the subject. Instead, she found amusement in Sango and Miroku as they fought over the strawberry milkshake. As her eyes wandered around the room, they fell upon a poster advertising a school dance. Kagome gasped.

"Oh my god…" Kagome covered her mouth with her hands. The group turned to her in confusion. "I get Yuki's plan now!"

"What is it?" Sango asked, jerking her milkshake away from Miroku for the third time.

Kagome pointed a shaking finger towards the poster. As Sango followed her gaze, she gasped.

"No…" She murmured. Ayame soon caught on, followed by Miroku. Even Kouga seemed a little shocked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, slightly frustrated that he was the only one that didn't understand.

"She's trying to make you ask her to the dance!" Kagome exclaimed. "Her tactics for getting a guy to go to the dance with her are much more advanced than her usual hook-up tricks!"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku turned back to the demon across from him. "Yuki is not any regular bimbo cheerleader. I don't even think she's a virgin anymore." Inuyasha cringed at the thought, while Sango rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess…" She said, her eyes narrowing on the boy beside her. "You were the one that probably took away her virginity." Miroku's eyes went wide in horror.

"Sango! That's just sick!" Miroku cried. "Even for me!" He added quickly.

"Sure." Kouga said, rolling his eyes. Miroku sighed and sulked.

"So… what are her plans for getting a guy to take her to the dance?" Inuyasha asked, both worried and curious at the same time.

"Nobody knows." Ayame replied. "She changes her plan every time." Her eyes then narrowed into thin slits. "One thing we do know, though… is that if the guy she wants has a girlfriend, she'll do anything to break them up."

"It can get really messy." Sango added, resting her head on her hands. Miroku nodded in agreement, smiling slightly.

"Yes, sometimes as extreme as a cat-fight."

Slap.

& & & & &

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the rooftop, watching the sun set for the second time in a row. School had finished quickly, and fortunately for them, they had no homework. After hanging out for a bit, they had decided to head home, but not before Inuyasha pulled her out to see an even more spectacular sunset.

"So…" Inuyasha started, breaking the silence between them. "What's with this Yuki chick?" Kagome sighed. She knew that somehow, it would end up back here.

"Well, you've pretty much heard all about her." Kagome replied. "She's a slut that does anything to get the guy she wants."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?" the demon asked, slightly annoyed.

"We think that she wants you, Inuyasha." Kagome replied. She turned to him, revealing saddened eyes. "We don't want that to happen to you." She then chuckled. "Miroku wouldn't talk for weeks after she dumped him." Inuyasha frowned.

"Well then…" He said, falling back onto the shingles. "I shall make a promise on that star over there." He pointed to a bright star that had just appeared. "I promise that I will never go near Yuki and fall in love with a prettier, sweeter, all around nicer girl instead." He then turned to Kagome. "If I keep my promise, that star will become brighter, out-shining all of the other stars by a long shot. If my promise starts to slip, the star will fade and eventually disappear." Kagome smiled.

"I remember that." She said. "You used that so we would stay friends forever." Inuyasha nodded.

"And no matter what, we would never stop thinking about each other." The demon added with a grin. "That star is right about… there." He said, pointing to a star that had just appeared a little to the left of it. That star was much brighter than the one they had just made a promise on, proving that their friendship hadn't faded even the slightest bit.

"I'm surprised it stayed so bright over the years…" Kagome murmured, gazing at their star.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Inuyasha suggested. Kagome laughed.

"I guess so…" She replied. "So who do you hope your girl is going to be?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Not Yuki." He replied. "Although… there was this one girl I met… that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with." Kagome turned to him in suspicion.

"Oh? And who would that be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, as if I'd ever tell you!" Kagome scowled, pushing her friend over. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Right."

& & & & &

"Hmm… Kagome Higurashi has finally met Inuyasha Yamaguchi… interesting…"

A man with long, messy hair sat as he stared into the mirror of the young girl. "Very good. You may go now, Kanna." The young girl winced before turning and running from the man. "Remember your promise!" He called to her.

& & & & &

The week passed quickly, and so much had happened. Inuyasha had had some horrible encounters with Yuki, leaving him scarred and Kagome annoyed.

"I still don't see what the point of this stupid dance is." Inuyasha growled as they walked home. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come on! You've gotta go!" She pleaded. Inuyasha scowled.

"Well, are _you_ going?" He asked, poking her in the shoulder tauntingly. Kagome scowled in reply.

"I'm not sure yet." She replied, crossing her arms. "Although, it would be funny watching you run away from Yuki…"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, but it is, Inuyasha." She teased. "I mean, look at how much she hits on you! Add a dance into that along with a few video cameras, and bingo! A perfect sitcom right there!"

The demon glared at the girl beside him. Then an idea popped into his head. "Hojo!" He cried, pointing to no place in particular. Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha.

"Oh, shit! Hide me!" She whimpered, making herself as small as possible. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said, jerking her out from behind him. "Let's just go home. We have a couple of days until the dance. Besides, I don't even know if I want to go yet."

"But why not, Inuyasha?"

The two turned around to see Miroku standing behind them, grinning stupidly. "I mean, you could always go with Kagome. You two make such a cute couple!" The lecher watched in amusement as the couple's faces turned deep red.

"He's right, you know!" A familiar redhead popped out from behind him. "You two are perfect for each other!"

"Shut up!" The two yelled in unison. Ayame and Miroku laughed at their expense.

"Hey watcha got in here?" Kagome turned around to see a strange, orange fluff ball sticking out of her backpack. She quickly threw off her bag and pulled out the strange moving ball of fuzz. Her eyes widen when she realizes what it is.

"It's… a kitsune?" Kagome's eyes became wide with happiness as she looked down at the boy who was attached to the furball. "How CUTE!!" She cried, hugging the small child.

"Ow! Let go please! You're hurting me!" the child cried. Kagome soon released him, letting him jump to the ground.

"He's adorable!" Ayame gushed as she and Kagome crouched down to his level.

"I know! Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?!"

As the two girls continued to ogle the young fox, Inuyasha silently cheered to himself. Kagome wouldn't bug him about his ears anymore!! She'd be too distracted with that kid to ever care! Miroku though, let out a depressed sigh.

"I wish I was in his shoes right now…" He muttered. The demon let out a small laugh. "Although… this is a fine view right here."

Ayame's ears caught this statement as she straightened up, pulling Kagome with her.

"Congratulations, Miroku." Ayame growled. "You get two slap marks." And… well… you know the rest.

"Ow…" Miroku now fashioned two bright red handprints on either cheek. Inuyasha winced.

"That's gotta hurt." The demon muttered. Miroku sighed.

"I don't know what hurts more… the slapping or the rejection…"

& & & & &

_Miroku,_

_Hey. It's Inuyasha. I just wanted to know… what does Kagome… well… like? I mean… I still have to find her a birthday present. Any ideas? Thanks_

_Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha,_

_Hey! Miroku here, replying to your call of help! Anyway, shouldn't you know what to get her? I mean… you **are** her best friend. I say you should give her a nice, big kiss on the lips when we go to the festival! Heck! Why not even make it a french?Don't worry. We'll give you some privacy. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink._

_Write back soon!_

_King of Lechers and Perverts _

_Dear King of Lechers and Perverts,_

_Like HELL I will!! Why should I kiss her?! You sick perv! Your name suits you well! Once again, I am NOT kissing her! She's my best friend! That's just mean!! I am NEVER asking for your help again!_

_Inuyasha_

The demon leaned back on the computer chair, letting out an exasperated sigh. Just the thought of kissing Kagome made him feel uneasy! It just didn't feel… right. This was his best friend after all.

_'But she has become very pretty over the years…'_ He thought sadly. _'I wish that I was with her back then…'_ He then smiled.

"Well, at least I'm with her now…" He pointed out to himself. Letting out another sigh, Inuyasha turned back to his computer, searching for anything that Kagome would like.

Now that he thought about it, a kiss didn't seem so bad… or so hard to find!

TBC…

Tadaa!!! Chapter six is finished! Review please

Oh, and for fans of my fic 'The Rivalry Room', Can people give me a reason for why Hermione would cry? Just to add to your intrest, it shall be used to make a very fluffy scene filled with cotton candy (For people that don't know what that is, it's my term for a cute moment. It is both fluffy and sweet. Just like cotton candy! YAAAY!!)

And once again, if this chapter didn't seem to work with the last one, chapter 5 has been edited. I changed just for u! (and people that said Yuki should show up soon there's a huge scene in chapter 5 that I made. Hope u like reading it!)

Review!


	7. Shibuya Mall

Hello again!

Once again, I apologize for taking so long. I've been working on other fics and I crushed my hand while sledding. My fingers are purple! OUCHIE!!! It seriously hurts to type! CUT ME SOME SLACK! OW!!

Neway, this has some fun stuff I guess… along with some payback to Dragoneyes!! MUAHAHA!!

Disclaimer: Takahashi doesn't write. She makes comics. I don't think her hand's bruised either!!

**Chapter 7: Shibuya Mall**

"Hey, Kagome!"

The young schoolgirl turned around to see Hojo run up to her.

"Oh… hi." Kagome put on a fake smile. She really wasn't in the mood for him at the moment. The last class of the day had just finished and he wanted to see her now?! What perfect timing!

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance-"

"Sorry, Hojo." Kagome butted in. "I'm not really in the mood right now. Maybe if you ask later…" Hojo grinned stupidly.

"Sure!" He said with a smile. "See you later!" With that, Hojo ran off in the direction he came. Kagome rolled her eyes. What an idiot! At least she had the rest of the day to herself.

"What was that all about?"

Kagome jumped and turned around. A fairly curious looking Inuyasha leaned against the locker next to hers. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Oh, it was nothing." She replied with a grin. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh, I think it was." He growled, poking her in the shoulder. "Did Hojo ask you to the dance?" Kagome nodded sadly. The demon's ears perked in interest. "And you said…?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes." She lied.

"WHAT?!" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"You have a problem with that, Inuyasha?" She teased. Inuyasha's face went bright red.

"N-no!" He stuttered. "I-I just thought you hated him!" Kagome giggled.

"I'm just joking Inuyasha!" She said with a smile. "Why? Are you _jealous_?"

"Like hell I am!"

"Riiight." She said, rolling her eyes. Inuyasha frowned.

"So when is this dance anyway?" He asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's the same day as my party, dummy!" She huffed. "We're not going!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Says who?" Kagome frowned.

"You mean…" Kagome put on a puppy-dog face. "You don't want to be with me on my birthday?" Inuyasha immediately started to blush.

"K-Kagome! I didn't say that!!" He stuttered. "Why would ditch my best friend for a slut-bag?" Kagome sniffed as a joke and shrugged. "C'mon. Miroku and the others are waiting. Kagome closed her locker and followed.

& & & & &

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Over here!"

The two students turned the corner to see Miroku and Sango waving to them.

"There you are!" Sango said, running over to them. "Come on! We have to go to the mall now!!"

"The mall?" The two friends gave Sango a bewildered look.

"I didn't think you were that type of person, Sango." Inuyasha muttered. Sango shook her head.

"I'm not." She said. "I'm only going for the fries." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in question. "Everyone else is shopping for Kagome." She then turned to Kagome. "You're coming too, of course. You can hang with me." Kagome nodded happily.

"Let's go then!" She said happily. "Kouga and Ayame are waiting for us!!"

Inuyasha watched in surprise as the other two students dragged Kagome away. As if out of instinct, he followed close behind, ignoring the cries of help from Kagome.

& & & & &

"Welcome, Inuyasha, to the Shibuya mall!"

Inuyasha stared at the building in awe. This was the biggest mall he had ever been to! And that's saying a lot, coming from the son of a celebrity.

"Holy shit! It's huge!" He cried.

"Yep!" Kagome said walking up beside him. "And this is only the first two floors." The demon shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn this is big…" He muttered. "Have you gotten lost in here?"

"Yep." Kagome said. "Each time we come here we always manage to find a new store." Inuyasha grinned.

"I'm definitely going to love this place." He said.

"I'll come with you, Inuyasha." She said. "You coming Sango?"

"Of course I am!" She replied with a grin. "Why wouldn't I?"

"French fries." The two replied flatly. Sango scowled at them, while Miroku chuckled.

"You guys go on. I'll look for Kouga and Ayame." Miroku said before heading up an escalator.

"See ya!" Kagome called, waving at the lecherous teen, who smiled and waved back. Inuyasha then turn to Kagome.

"Why do you hang with that guy if he always strokes your rear?" Kagome shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't a perv that before high school though." Sango rolled her eyes.

"It's hormones." She growled, glaring off in the direction Miroku had gone. Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"Yep. No doubt about that." He laughed. "C'mon. I want some french-fries." Sango's eyes lit up.

"We're off!" She cried, dragging the two unsuspecting teens further into the mall.

& & & & &

"Hey, Kagome?"

The young schoolgirl turned to her friend in question.

"Do you have any funny childhood memories with you and Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"Actually…" Kagome started, still laughing. "We did end up lost in a mall once. Sango's eyes widened in interest.

"Ooh! Tell me more!" She said, popping a french-fry into her mouth.

"Well… it all started when Kagome saw this toy…" Inuyasha said. Kagome soon elbowed him in the gut.

"You saw the toy, Inuyasha!" She growled. "You wanted to show me!"

"No, you did." He countered.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Sango yelled, causing them both to freeze and many others to stare. "I get the point! Just… keep going!"

"Oh wait!" Kagome cried. "It was ramen!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay. That I can agree I did." He said, stealing some of Kagome's poutine. He watched in amusement as Kagome started to pout.

"I take it you got lost more than once?" Sango said, rolling her eyes. Her two friends nodded as if it were no big deal. "So, how did you get out of that mess?" Sango asked.

"Sessh found us." Inuyasha replied flatly. "We did the puppy-dog eyes technique on both the chefs at the ramen parlor and Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled.

"Yep. When you're five and you say that you're lost, anyone will fall for that trick."

"So you got free ramen out of it?" Sango asked, bewildered. The two nodded, wide grins on their faces.

"It had to be the best day of my life…" Inuyasha murmured as he gazed off into space, his head propped up on his elbow. Kagome giggled and stole some of Inuyasha's fries.

"Hey!" He protested. Kagome smiled innocently.

"Revenge." She said sweetly before turning back to the poutine that she and Sango were splitting. The demon growled quietly.

"Sango! Kagome! Inuyasha!"

The three teens turned their heads to see the rest of their group walk towards them.

"Well, well… hey there, Inuyasha!" Kouga said with a lazy grin.

"Where were you guys?" Inuyasha asked, his grudge against Kagome fading away.

"Shopping for Kagome." Ayame said, showing the bags she was holding. Kagome's eyes lit up immediately.

"Ooh! Really?" She asked, glancing at the bags. Ayame smiled.

"Well, a lot of this is for me." She explained. "It will make it harder to find your gift. Kagome sighed.

"Figures." She muttered, leaning back in her chair. Inuyasha used this moment to his advantage and stole some more poutine. "Hey! Who said you could take that?!"

"Me." He replied simply. Kagome huffed and started to sulk once again.

"Hey!" Sango snapped at Inuyasha. "She paid for this with _my own money_! Quit stealing it!" Miroku stifled his laughter while Kouga and Ayame chuckled quietly.

"Very clever, Sango." Miroku said, sitting down beside her. "How do you do it?" Sango's eyes soon went wide and a loud crack rang through the mall.

"Touch me like that again and I'll shove this poutine in your face!" She snarled. Miroku, who already had a throbbing red pain on his face, nodded and inched away from her.

"I say we go look around!" Inuyasha said standing up. Kagome and Ayame nodded and followed him.

"Kouga, hold these, will you?" Before Kouga could protest, Ayame had shoved the twenty or so bags into his arms. The wolf demon, letting out a sigh, placed the bags next to the table and sat across from Sango and Miroku, watching in amusement as Sango completely told him off.

& & & & &

"Aww!! Look at how cute he is!!"

"I love his ears!"

"Isn't he the cutest puppy ever?!"

Inuyasha immediately flattened his ears against his skull. He really didn't need this right now! He, Kagome and Ayame had traveled up a couple of floors just for the heck of it, and as they walked the pet store, they ran into a group of girls. (did I trick anybody? Guess not) As if out of girlish instinct, they swarm of females had surrounded him, trying to get either a quick touch of his ear or a phone number. So far, he hadn't given either.

"Kagome!" He called. "I could really use your help right about now!!" Every single one of the girls froze.

"He's… taken?" one of them whined.

"No! He's too cute!!" Another cried.

"I wanted him!!"

"That's got to be the luckiest girl ever!"

The group of girls dispersed, leaving a shocked Inuyasha in the middle of the hallway.

"Well… that's a relief…" He muttered. Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"I can't blame them, though." She said. "You're just like a puppy dog to them! How could they possibly resist?" Kagome tweaked his ear for effect, despite Inuyasha's protests.

"Hey! Who said you could touch my ears?" Kagome smirked.

"Me." She replied. The demon scowled. She was getting good when it came to revenge.

"It was just a couple of french-fries, Kagome!" He snapped.

"You stole my poutine first!" She shot back. Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"Ooh!" Ayame squealed. "How cute! You finally had your first fight in your relationship!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome's heads snapped around to face her.

"What?!" They cried. "We're NOT together!!" Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Of course you aren't." She said tauntingly. Kagome continued to blush while Inuyasha looked like he would strangle her any minute. Ayame smiled evilly.

"I swear, Ayame!" Kagome growled. "I'm the only thing holding Inuyasha back from killing you. If you don't stop, I'll sick him on you!"

"Oh! So now he's your pet?" She said, her eyes shining with an evil glint. Kagome winced. She didn't see that coming.

"No-" Kagome was interrupted by Ayame once again.

"He's your little Inupochi!" (lolz D238 Muahaha!!!) She cried, tweaking Inuyasha's ear. Both Inuyasha and Kagome felt their cheeks go red from embarrassment.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Sick -em."

Ayame's eyes went wide in fear.

"OOH! Is that ramen?" The two turned around and found their eyes rest on a lingerie store. The two turned back to Ayame, who to their surprise, was gone.

"Hey! No fair! She got a head start!" Inuyasha snapped and started after the wolf, Kagome at his heels. They turned a corner to find Ayame in an odd predicament.

"Anybody move and I'll kill her!"

Okay… maybe odd wasn't the right word…

TBC…

Okay! That was very painful! HAPPY?! My poor, purple sprained fingers.


	8. Ayame's problem and Inuyasha's plan

HELLO! Sorry I was so long. I got grounded from the computer and… yeah! Well I hope u like chapter 8!

You know what I think is funny? People kept bugging me for a third addition of 'Hey Yasha!', so I posted one. The odd thing is, nobody's reviewed it. It hasn't been read once! I guess nobody knows yet, so here's a shout out.

**HEY YASHA CHAPTER 3 IS UP!**

Okay, I'm done.

**Chapter 8: Ayame's problem and Inuyasha's Plan**

"Anybody move, and I'll kill her"

A creepy young man was holding Ayame in a headlock. A gun was pressed against her skull.

Kagome and Inuyasha froze in their tracks. Why did maniacs always go for girls that like to shop? Maybe it's because they thought they were stupid and klutzy and could never escape from something as simple as a headlock. Well this man didn't know Ayame very well.

Ayame glared at the man before shoving her elbow into his weak spot. The man let out a cry of pain, loosening his grip on her.

"You SICKO" She cried, stealing his gun and sending him flying into a display case. Kagome and Inuyasha watched wide-eyed as she brushed herself off as if she simply fell. Soon, the authorities came swarming, cuffing the man and taking him away.

"Um… should I dismiss that like it was no big deal" Inuyasha asked, still shocked that she had knocked that guy senseless in less than two seconds. Ayame shrugged.

"Sure… just don't tell my parents, or I'll never get to go to the mall again."

Inuyasha glanced at the display case where the man had been thrown. The space was littered with blank books and shards of glass. Crouching down, he picked up one of the books and started to flip through the pages.

"This is a… scrapbook…" He murmured, closing it and turning it to the cover. A smile slowly started to form on his face. "That's it"

Sango turned from her homework when her phone started to ring. Placing her pencil down, she picked up her phone.

"Hello"

"Sango"

"Inuyasha" Sango's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hm… you sound surprised to hear from me." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Sango rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly.

"No… no…" Sango laughed, picking up her pen again. "So… why did you call"

"You can draw, right" This question left Sango confused.

"Yeah… but… why"

"Well, you see…" Inuyasha explained. "…after Ayame threw that guy into the store window"

"Oh yeah… that was funny."

"So that _is_ normal"

"Yeah… pretty much." Sango laughed at the stunned silence on the other end of the line. "So… what about it"

"I got this scrapbook… for Kagome… as a birthday present." Sango raised an eyebrow.

"And what does that have to do with me" She asked, propping her head up on her elbow.

"I want you to draw the cover for it." He replied, sounding slightly annoyed. Sango laughed.

"So… will you do it" Inuyasha asked. Sango smiled thoughtfully.

"Sure… I'll do it." She replied. " I need the scrapbook though… give it to me at school tomorrow, okay"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Bye."

Sango hung up, a hint of amusement playing on her lips. "So that's what he got her…" She laughed lightly. "This will be interesting."

"Did you guys hear about that maniac in the mall"

"Yeah. I heard Ayame was his hostage."

"Ouch… what did she do to him"

Inuyasha stifled his laughter as he eavesdropped on a group of kids. His ears twitched as he glanced over at Kouga, who was also trying to hold his own laughter. They were seriously lucky that Ayame wasn't there… not only he and Kouga, but the kids talking about her as well.

"Hey, Inuyasha"

The demon turned to see Sango standing in front of him. She glanced at his backpack, then back at him. Inuyasha, realizing what she meant nodded. He stuck his hand in his bag and pulled out the scrapbook. He quickly handed it to the teen, who hid it in her pile of schoolbooks.

"Um… Inuyasha" Sango bit her lip. "Would it be okay if I borrowed that necklace for a while" Inuyasha looked down at his rosary Kagome had made, a look of uncertainty in his eyes. But he trusted Sango. It sounded like it was important anyway.

Inuyasha slowly pulled the necklace over his head, and handed them to Sango.

"Thanks." She whispered before running off. Kouga glanced at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"What was that all about" He asked, leaning over in his direction.

"Kagome's birthday present." He replied. Kouga nodded in understanding.

"Smart…" He chuckled, running his fingers through his bangs. "I got her a gift certificate." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"She's that hard to buy for" Kouga nodded.

"Yeah… I had to ask Ayame where she likes to shop." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Figures." Kouga laughed.

"Ah well._ She_ can buy what she wants." Kouga huffed indignantly as he crossed his arms.

"Are you two still talking about Kagome's birthday presents" The two turned to see a very amused Ayame watching them intently. Both Inuyasha and Kouga sighed and nodded. Ayame sighed.

"Boys are pathetic." She muttered, leaning back in her chair. Inuyasha glared at the redhead.

"Yeah? Says who"

"That will be enough, Inuyasha" A sharp voice reached all three of their ears, causing them to jump. Inuyasha turned to see Ms. Hiromito glaring down at him.

"Uh… yes, ma'am" Inuyasha stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Ms. Hiromito continued to scowl. Ms. Hiromito was a stern, middle aged woman with gray hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her eyes were a piercing black and her maroon covered lips pursed at the sight of him.

"I'll let you off this time, Mr. Fujiko, but the next time, you'd better be prepared." Inuyasha nodded quickly as she turned away from him. "Alright class, today we'll be working on grammar…"

Sango sat hunched over her desk, concentrated on the work before her. Her pencil slowly made its way along the paper, stopping as it was lifted from it's surface only to be placed down once again in another spot. She bit her lip as she paused to see her work.

"Damn." She growled, snatching a rubber eraser from her side and rubbing away the error she had made. Just like everything else, Sango was very serious about her artwork. She hoped to be an animator or cartoonist someday, so practicing was never really a chore for her.

"Just… one last thing…" Sango finished with a quick flick of her wrist. "Done" Sango smiled as she held her creation at arms length to view it. There, she had a pencil sketch of Inuyasha's and Kagome's necklaces tied together loosely, representing their bond of friendship. "Now all I have to do is ink and colour"

Sango reached for her pen, but paused as an idea dawned on her. She didn't know when it had happened, but she had suddenly had a sudden fondness for chibis. So, why not add a little extra to the cover?

Grinning to herself, Sango picked up her pencil once again, sketching the addition to her masterpiece.

Inuyasha waited beside Sango's locker, tapping his foot impatiently.

_'Where **is** she?'_ He asked silently. _'She should be here by now!'_

He looked around the emptying halls, trying to get a glimpse of the girl. As he glanced around a sudden deep chuckle reached his ears. Turning in the direction of the voice, he saw a tall figure in an old-fashioned kimono smirking at him. Inuyasha blinked, not believing his eyes. But as he focused once again, the figure vanished.

"Inuyasha"

The demon turned as Sango ran up to him, a bright smile on her face.

"Is it done" He asked anxiously. Sango nodded.

"Yeah… it's done." Sango quickly passed him the book.

Inuyasha gaped at the cover. It was amazing! He didn't expect Sango to have such talent! He looked at the bottom of the page and couldn't help but grin. He and his five other friends had been transformed into chibis!

"This is great, Sango" Inuyasha exclaimed. "The chibi touch is good, too." Sango smiled.

"No problem." She replied sweetly. "Oh! I almost forgot" Sango stuck her hand in her bag and gently lifted the familiar beads out. "I believe these belong to you." She said, placing them in his hands. Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Sango laughed.

"You owe me a million." She teased, causing Inuyasha to smile as well. He glanced one last time in the direction where the man had been, but eventually dismissed it.

"I should get going." Inuyasha stated, turning back to his friend. I think I spent too much time in history class. I'm starting to see people in kimonos walking around the school." Sango laughed lightly, but nodded.

"Alright. See you later."

TBC…

Okay, I'm trying my best for Naraku to make his appearance, but it's getting hard. I'm having some troubles.

Oh! For later chapters, I need a reason for Kagome and Inuyasha to fight. And not some small stupid thing, I mean a serious fight that nearly ruins their friendship! MUAHAHA! Don't worry! It'll all work out!

D14.


	9. Cereal, Blankets, and Interrogation

Okay! Chapter nine is finally up! This chapter has quite a bit of fluff in it, and I really enjoyed writing it, so be gentle!

Okay, I'm only going to say this one more time

**Hey yasha chapter 3 is up!**

**Chapter 9: Cereal, Blankets, and Interrogation**

Inuyasha lazily opened one of his golden eyes. Once again, he had fallen off of his bed and hadn't woken up.

"Damn…" He groaned, sitting up. "What time is it?" Looking over at the clock, he realized it was still quite early. 8:30 to be exact. He couldn't help it! He was up late the night before finishing some projects so he would have the weekend free. Luckily, it was a 3-day weekend, so he would have more time if he didn't finish. Okay, that was very un-Inuyasha like, but he needed all the free time he could get!

Still yawning, Inuyasha stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey, Yasha."

The demon turned his head to face his older brother, who was sitting lazily in the chair.

"Sessh… you gotta stop breaking in here." Inuyasha joked. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly.

"I didn't 'break in'." He pointed out. "I invited myself in last night." It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "Besides, Gyobu's out. I'll survive."

Inuyasha sighed as he glanced at the half-empty box of Lucky Charms on the table. Well, if it helped Sesshy, it would definitely help him.

"Gimme some of that." He growled, snatching the box of overly sugary cereal. His brother chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So… what did you do this week?" Inuyasha asked lazily as he poured some milk into the bowl. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I met a girl… Her name's Kagura." He started. Inuyasha's ears twitched in interest.

"Yeah? What's so great about her?" he asked bluntly. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It was probably the awkward meeting." Sesshomaru replied, closing his eyes. "It all started with the last package of vinegar at Wacdanalds…"

"Lost interest." Inuyasha growled, flicking a marshmallow at his brother.

"Alright… all I can say is she's really nice. She has piercing red eyes and her hair is tied back in a messy bun. She is a little short-tempered, but she's all right with me. I'm going to take her out today." Inuyasha nodded; his eyes half open.

"God… when's the sugar gonna kick in?" He asked himself angrily. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You can never tell with Lucky Charms…" He sighed, taking another sip of coffee. "That's what the caffeine's for." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well at least its Friday…" He yawned. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Two whole days of nothing but sleep…" He sighed happily. Inuyasha frowned.

"Well, I'm glad _you're_ happy." He growled. "I still have to finish making Kagome's birthday present." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's your present?" He asked slyly, causing Inuyasha to glare at him.

"A scrapbook." He replied quietly. Sesshomaru leaned forward in interest.

"Smart, Inuyasha…" He said in an almost teasing tone causing his younger brother to blush slightly. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"So… what are you going to put in it?" Inuyasha snorted.

Pictures, duh!" He snapped. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Inuyasha, they can't just be photos." He pointed out as he took another sip of his coffee. "You need drawings, tickets… anything special that's flat." Inuyasha laughed at this.

"Uh huh… and where am I supposed to get this stuff? I haven't seen her in forever!" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It doesn't have to be when you were together." He said. "Put stuff in the scrapbook from when you were apart." He leaned towards him, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Besides, most of your stuff _is _Kagome-related after all." Inuyasha blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Sessh!" Inuyasha cried, still blushing. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Well, it's true!" He teased. "Remember that speech you did in grade four that was about Kagome? Major separation anxiety if you ask me."

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha flicked a piece of cereal at Sesshomaru. He wasn't going to bother wasting any more marshmallows on his brother. They were the best part! Sesshomaru let out a cry of protest and chucked one right back at him. This act of return-fire caused an all-out war. Bits of cereal (not the marshmallows of course!) were shot back and forth, flying all over the kitchen. Along with the cereal, many taunts were shot back and forth. Yep… they were close brothers… sort of…

The battle ended pathetically. Neither one of them succeeded in killing the other with the cereal bits. They finally settled on a truce and ate their marshmallows quickly.

"Well… that was pathetic." Inuyasha sighed, leaning back in the chair. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned.

"Oh… crap." He muttered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but then followed his gaze. There were pieces of soggy cereal stuck to the ceiling. He looked around and realized that they had been plastered everywhere. If their mother found out… he winced at the thought.

"Oh! Would you look at the time!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, looking at his see-through watch. "I was supposed to get into the car to pick up Kagura twenty seconds ago!" He stood up and dropped the cereal bowl into the sink. "Later! Good luck on the scrapbook!"

"Hey!" Before Inuyasha could even move, Sesshomaru was out the door. He looked back at the kitchen, letting out a groan.

"Sessh… you are so dead!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha rapped on the window of his friend's house. "For god sakes! Open the window!" There was still no response. Frowning, Inuyasha looked over at the latch, only to sweat-drop when he realized that it was unlocked.

Growling, the demon slid the window open and leapt inside. He looked around, but Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

A sudden moan came from his left. He looked over to see a lump under the blankets on the bed. The long black hair sticking out of the top proved that it was Kagome.

Smirking, Inuyasha crept over to his friend's bed. At first he considered screaming in her ear, but her mother would probably find out about him sneaking in. He finally settled on a more amusing tactic.

Inuyasha climbed onto the foot of her bed, making sure he was silent when he did so. He whispered her name, causing her to stir. Her eyes started to open and just as she did so…

He leapt on her.

Kagome let out a cry of surprise as her best friend started to tickle her. She giggled as she tried to push him off. But Inuyasha was persistent. They ended up rolling off the bed, blanket and all, onto the soft carpet.

"Hey! Why'd you wake me up?" She asked, pouting. Inuyasha grinned.

"I don't know… maybe because it's ELEVEN!" Kagome gasped and glanced at the clock, only to find that Inuyasha was lying. He was an hour off… it was TWELVE!

"What!" Kagome gasped. "How come you didn't wake me up earlier!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Maybe that's because I had to scrape Lucky Charms off of the ceiling!" He shot right back. Kagome frowned.

"Any marshmallows?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nope. Sessh and I chucked the cereal at each other, we ate the marshmallows in the bowl, then he left." Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I see…" She then smiled and rubbed one of his ears. "Well, you can beat him up later." She teased. Kagome then sat up, her blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Um… Inuyasha?" The demon's ears twitched. "Could you look away for a sec? I'm not wearing any clothes." Inuyasha's face went a deep red as he clambered away from her. Kagome then burst out in laughter.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She cried, wiping a tear of amusement from her eye. Inuyasha frowned.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha tackled the young girl. Kagome let out another cry of laughter. She wasn't going to let him win!

Reaching up, she grabbed another blanket from her bed, letting it drape over both of them.

"Hey! No fair!" Inuyasha cried, searching around for his friend. He rotated his ears, trying to find her voice. Now that the blanket was over them, he could no longer pinpoint her position. The blanket smelled like Kagome, therefore making his sense of smell useless.

The demon scrambled around, trying with all his might to find Kagome, but to no avail. A sudden giggle from above reached his ears. Kagome wasn't under the blanket anymore! No wonder he wasn't able to find her!

Flattening out, he crawled closer to the source of the sound. As soon as he reached the end of the sea of sheets, his hand shot out, getting a hold of Kagome's ankle. The young girl let out a cry of surprise and fell on her butt. Inuyasha used this as an advantage and wrapped her in the blanket. There were many muffled protests as he rolled her into a soft cocoon.

"There." He said triumphantly as he dusted his hands off. Kagome scowled as she tried to struggle free.

"No fair!" She whined, squirming in the tight grasp of the blankets. Inuyasha smirked.

"Too bad." He said, sitting down beside her. Kagome pouted, looking in another direction.

"So… what are you doing today?" He asked. Kagome turned back to him.

"Babysitting." She replied. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who?"

"Remember that little kid, Shippo?" Inuyasha nodded. "That's who I'm babysitting." Inuyasha nodded.

"Want me to help?" He asked, looking down at her with curious eyes. Kagome shrugged… at least she tried to.

"Sure." She said, smiling. "Now, would you let me go?" Inuyasha laughed.

"No way! I'm enjoying every minute of this!"

"Aw! That's mean!"

"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo sat in Kagome's living room. They had just started to play the famous 'cookie jar' game. Inuyasha and Kagome were already bored, but Shippo seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Kagome stole the cookies from the cookie jar!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the young girl.

"Who, me?" Kagome said in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Yes, you!" Shippo cried. Kagome giggled.

"Couldn't be!" Shippo frowned.

"Then who?"

Shippo shot a suspicious glance at Inuyasha, who in turn looked over at Kagome.

"It was Kagome!" He said, a smirk on his face. Shippo gave him a puzzled look. "Well, if you didn't steal the cookies, and I didn't steal the cookies, it had to be Kagome." Shippo, finally understanding what he meant, laughed.

"Hey! You're right!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Well, if we're going to find out who stole the cookies, we have to be real detectives." Inuyasha explained as he lifted Kagome up so she couldn't escape. "You got any rope?" Shippo grinned.

"Yep!" he said with a grin, pulling some rope out of nowhere. Inuyasha laughed.

"I really gotta learn how to do that!"

The next few minutes were very amusing. Shippo had dragged a chair from the kitchen into the living room while Inuyasha held a struggling Kagome.

"Would ya calm down!" The demon said in annoyance. Kagome laughed as she got a hold of one of his ears. "Hey! Hurry Shippo! She's got my ears!"

"Coming!" The kitsune called as he dragged the chair in. Inuyasha placed Kagome down in the chair, pulling her hands behind the back. He tied her wrists first while Shippo tied her ankles. Inuyasha concluded by tying the rope around her waist. Kagome went to shout, but Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"Hey… Shippo… could you close the curtains? This is gonna look suspicious to some people." Shippo nodded, leaping up to catch the string. He gave it a jerk and they closed with a swish. Inuyasha complied by switching off the lights and bringing a lamp in the center of the room. He tilted the shade to face her and switched it on.

Kagome squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. Once she opened them again, Shippo entered the light.

"Where were you on the day of today?" He asked, frowning. Kagome suppressed a giggle.

"I was shopping." She lied, smiling. Shippo continued to frown.

"I think I'll bring a witness in." He growled, gesturing behind him. Inuyasha entered the light. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, putting her most adorable face on. "How… how could you?" Inuyasha, noticing her face, took a step back.

"Uh oh… He muttered, bringing his arms up in defense. "She's trying to hypnotize me!" Shippo's and Kagome's eyes widened; Shippo from shock and Kagome from the fact that she couldn't believe he was saying this.

"She's being possessed!" The kitsune exclaimed. Kagome complied by letting out a small cry and thrashing around.

"Itcheee!"

"There's only one way to save her, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, turning to him. "She has to be kissed by her true love!" Inuyasha blushed at the expectant look on the boy's face.

"But… where are we supposed to find one of those?" He asked nervously, looking around. "I don't think we have that much time!" Shippo bit his lip.

"Um… _you_ be her true love!" He said. Inuyasha turned a deeper shade of red.

"W-What!" This kid was crazy! "But-"

"Quit arguing and start kissing!" He snapped. Sheesh… not only was this kid crazy, he was bossy, too!

"Uh uh! No way, am I kissing her!" He growled. Kagome continued to thrash in her chair.

"Come on! Kagome needs help!" Shippo whined. Inuyasha frowned.

"What if I hugged her?" he asked. Shippo shook his head.

"It has to be a kiss!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha raised his hands in exasperation. "I'll… kiss her."

Kneeling down so that he was eye level with Kagome, he bent in and kissed her on the cheek. Hey! Shippo said it had to be a kiss, nothing else. Kagome froze as the sensation sent shivers throughout her entire body. Inuyasha pulled back, a hint of pink on his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

"Yay!" Shippo cheered. "You saved Kagome!" Inuyasha frowned.

"Yes, and you must promise to never mention this little… possession incident ever again." Inuyasha warned, poking the child in the chest. "Or Kagome will be cursed forever." Shippo's eyes grew wide at this statement, and he nodded quickly.

"Alright!"

"That's nice you two." Kagome growled. "Now would you let me go!"

TBC…

Done! Hope u enjoyed it! Have a nice day!

D14


	10. A Knight in Shining Armor

Hello once again! I know this took a while, but I had a teeny tiny case of writer's block. In desperation to post the chapter for my readers, I decided to place a Sango-Miroku chapter in here. A couple lines here, a few inside jokes there… yeah… you get the picture!

Disclaimer: don't even ask.

**Chapter 10: A Knight in Shining Armor**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat silently in the living room. Shippo had left half an hour ago, and nobody had dared to talk since. Kagome sat in the chair, twiddling her thumbs while Inuyasha lay sprawled out on the couch.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke in not but a whisper. The demon's ears twitched, telling her that he was listening. Kagome bit her lip, blushing slightly.

"Inuyasha… why'd you… kiss me?" She asked hesitantly. Inuyasha winced at her question. He didn't want her to ask, but he knew she would some time or other…

"Tch. It was the only way to shut that kid up." He growled as he laced his fingers behind his head. Kagome frowned as she glanced over at him.

"You didn't have to, though." She argued. "You could probably have fought your way out of it." Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to pretend you were possessed."

"I had an itch!" She countered. "Didn't you hear me! 'ITCHEEE'!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You could've told me that earlier!" He snapped. "Besides! At least I was modest and kissed you on the cheek instead of on the mouth!" Kagome froze. He did have a point…

Smiling slightly, Kagome walked over to her friend.

"Well then… I guess I should thank you." She teased, kissing him on the cheek. Inuyasha's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

"K-Kagome!" He stammered. The young girl laughed.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" She cried, falling back onto the floor. Inuyasha frowned.

"Hey!" Inuyasha lifted her up so that she was sitting beside him on the couch. "Sure it was funny and all, but this will never leave the living room. Got it?"

Still smiling, Kagome nodded.

"Deal."

& & & & &

Sango let out a small sigh and flopped back on her bed. So far, this weekend was turning out to be a drag. They weren't supposed to go to the mall until later this afternoon, and the others had been doing other things. Inuyasha and Kagome had been babysitting that Shippo kid, Kouga was stuck doing chores, and Ayame wasn't at home. And Miroku? He was probably lurking around some girl's home.

There was a cry and a crash, causing Sango to jump. She ran over to the window and gasped when she saw Miroku sprawled out on the grass. She let out another sigh as she watched the young teen sit up.

And by some girl's home, she meant her own.

"Miroku… what are you doing here?" She asked in a bored tone. Miroku looked up, his dark blue eyes shining mischievously.

"Well… I was trying to climb up to your bedroom window… but that failed." He laughed, scratching his head. Sango frowned.

"You got that right." She muttered, leaning against the frame. Miroku chuckled as he pulled himself up from the ground once again.

"You're a little harsh today, Sango." He teased as he got his footing on the wall once again. The raven-haired girl chuckled, watching Miroku as he made his ascent.

"You do realize that you'll be killed if my parents come in here." Sango pointed out dryly.

"Well then lock the door!" He retorted. Sango frowned.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped. "And what's with climbing the wall to my room. You can just come to the front door. You're allowed in the house." Miroku laughed as he got a hold of another brick.

"Can't I be chivalrous, lady Sango?" He laughed. Sango frowned.

"Nay, Sir Miroku. There is no dragon." She replied. "Besides… I don't like the idea of you 'sweeping me off my feet, out yonder window and down onto thy valiant bicycle'." Miroku nearly fell off the wall in laughter. However, he regained his footing and continued to climb.

"Sango… can't you be happy that someone would do something as daring as this?" He got a hold on the windowsill and lifted himself up so that the two were face to face. "Besides… you're dad can make a decent fire-breathing dragon."

It was Sango's turn to laugh. Miroku smiled and climbed inside her room.

"Come on, Miroku… you have two hours until going to the mall. Out of all of the girls in the neighborhood, why do you have to stalk around my house?" Miroku grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Dear Sango…" He said, pulling the blushing schoolgirl closer to him. "You are my friend. Can't I come visit my friends once in a while?" Sango frowned.

"Considering that there's a girl that you like right next door…" Miroku's eyes widened as he glanced out the window. "Ha! Thought so! You were girl hunting!" She snapped, poking him in the chest. Miroku, realizing his mistake, took her hand.

"Sango…" He teased, rubbing her hand against his cheek. "You know you're the only one for me…" Sango's eyes widened as she gave him a sharp slap.

"Sango?" Her mother called. "Is that Miroku you have up there?" Sango gasped, and covered her mouth.

"Um… yes! I brought him in earlier!" Well… it was half of the truth. She let him climb up to her window.

"Nice cover, Sango." He chuckled. Sango rolled her eyes and nudged her friend, who continued to laugh at her.

"Shut it, Monk." She warned, giving him a cold glare. "Or you're gonna regret ever meeting me." Miroku took a step away from her, fearing what she would do.

"Sango!" The sound of Sango's mother rang through the halls. "I'm going out! Could you do the dishes for me?"

"Fine!" Sango hollered back. She turned back to the boy beside her. "You want to help?" She asked with a smile. The teen shrugged and followed her out the door. They tromped down the stairs and turned left into the kitchen where a pile of dirty dishes stood waiting to be cleaned. Sango let out a small sigh.

"Lasagna night…" She cursed under her breath. Miroku chuckled.

"Come on, Sango. It's not going to bite." He teased as he took her hand and pulled her over to the sink. Sango cast him a curious glance as he lifted the dish that once held lasagna inside it. "I'll even teach you my technique for removing the cheese and stuff."

Sango raised an eyebrow at the man before her. She definitely didn't expect this trait in him. He was definitely a family man.

"I wash, you dry?" She suggested. Miroku nodded and followed suit. Picking up a towel that lay on the counter, he waited patiently as Sango filled the sink with hot water and suds. Miroku dipped his finger in the water out of boredom and immediately jerked it back.

"That's hot!" Miroku exclaimed, sticking his finger in his mouth. "I'm surprised the dishes haven't melted!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, you're pathetic." She muttered as she turned off the tap. Miroku sulked as he continued to suck his sore finger.

"If it's so painful, why don't you just stick it in the freezer?" She asked quizzically. Miroku shook his head furiously.

"No way. Bad incident when I was a kid." He replied darkly, shooting a glare at the giant metal box. Sango chuckled as she dropped a couple of plates into the sink.

The routine continued between the two. Sango washed the dishes, then Miroku dried them and put them away. Several jokes were exchanged between the two, lightening the tension between the two.

Sango finished with the plates and moved on to the silverware. Miroku grinned and twisted the towel, snapping it at Sango's ass. Glaring, Sango took a spoon and put it under the running water, directing it to the boy's face.

"Hey! No fair!" he cried, diving out of the way of the water. Sango laughed maniacally and sent some more water at him. Finally, out of exasperation, Miroku dived behind the counter in the center of the kitchen.

"You can't hide forever, Monk!" Sango hollered, using his nickname in means of taunting. There was no reply. Frowning, Sango walked around the opposite direction that her friend had disappeared in. To her surprise, Miroku wasn't on that side of the counter either. She was about to continue her search when a pair of warm arms encircled her from behind. She gasped at the foreign sensation as a familiar voice reached her ears.

"I win, Sango…" He teased, kissing her ear lightly. The blushing teen struggled to get away, but Miroku was stronger than she thought. "You're not getting away that easily."

With what strength she had, Sango turned around to face him, an evil look in her brown eyes. She glanced over his shoulder and gasped.

"D-dad!"

Miroku leapt away from her, his eyes wide as he searched for Sango's short-tempered father. The raven-haired girl laughed and ran over to the front door.

"Beat that, Monk!" She hollered. Miroku, who had just registered the fact that Sango had lied to him, ran after her.

"You'll pay for that!"

Giggling, Sango slipped her shoes on and ran out the door. Miroku was quick to follow. Once he made it outside, he searched around for his victim.

"Here, Sango, Sango, Sango…" He cooed as he scanned the area. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" He turned around and ducked just as a water balloon flew over his head. It hit the fence and exploded, shooting water everywhere. Miroku turned to see Sango next to a giant basket of 'ammo'.

"I was saving them up for a special occasion." She explained with a smirk. Miroku bit his lip, unsure of what to do. The smirking schoolgirl tossed another one at him, but due to his great reflexes, she missed.

"Get back here!" Sango cried, lifting up a few water balloons and running after him. Unfortunately, she stepped on a wet patch of grass, causing her to slip and fall. The water balloons flew into the air above Sango's head. Cursing herself for wearing a white shirt that day, she braced herself for impact.

"Sango!"

In one sweeping movement, Miroku turned around and scooped Sango up, pushing her out of the way of the balloons. He held her closely to him and braced for impact. The two rolled across the lawn a couple of times before skidding to a halt just before the sidewalk. There was a splash behind them and their feet were sprinkled with water.

"You alright?" Miroku asked softly, sitting up. Sango glanced up at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You… you just saved me…" She whispered. Miroku couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you talking about, Sango? It was just a couple of water balloons." Sango frowned.

"Yes… and a white shirt." She added darkly. "Why did you save me? You would've jumped at the sight of seeing some girl get soaked like that… especially if they're wearing a white tank-top." Miroku glanced down at her outfit, a small smile on his face.

"Well, if you really want to, I can always take you to one of those wet-shirt competitions. You'd win for sure-" He was cut off by a sharp slap across his face.

"Stupid perv!" She cried. "You never change your tune, do you!" Miroku could only laugh at the look on her face. Then, leaning in, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's just say I was being chivalrous, milady." He whispered. Sango smiled at his words.

"Alright, m'lord." She replied sweetly. "Want some lemonade?" Miroku smiled.

"Sure."

TBC…

Presto! Done! Hey! If Vegas is reading this, did you get the joke? Hope so! Lmao!

Well, sorry for taking so long. I'm in the middle of a Naruto phase and Inuyasha got angry, so I had to post it. You happy?

Inuyasha: Feh! You take too long, wench!

D14: I could easily delete this.

Inuyasha: Oh, no! No way! You are not going to! (pulls D14 away from computer.)

D14: Let me go! Let me GO!

Inuyasha: No way in hell!

(Vegasbobcat walks in followed by dragoneyes238)

Vegas: Calm down, Inuyasha.

D238: Ooh! Fuzzy ears! I wanna touch 'em! (chases Inuyasha around)

D14: Thanks, guys!

Vegas: No problem… hey look! Dragoneyes caught him!

D238: (holding now chibi Inuyasha)

D14: Hey! What did I tell you about using the chibi ray!

Inuyasha: (pouts)

D238: Muahahaha! (shoots Vegas with chibi ray)

Vegas: (now Chibi) AAAH! I'm chibi! I'm chibi!

D14: Well, if you want more action, please review and come back next chapter! Thanks! (Dodges shot from chibi ray) HELP!


End file.
